Redemption: Mortal Kombat
by kadell
Summary: After gaining a losing streak of 2-9 in favor of Outworld, Earthrealm only has one final chance to defend itself in the Tenth Tournament. This Story is a new take on the tenth Mortal Kombat tournament and won't begin or end the same way. (Completed on August 29, 2015). Be Sure to Read the prequel side-stories "Rise of the Shirai Ryu" and "MK: Compromise."
1. Sunset Cruise

**Sunset Cruise**

"Follow me Chan. Raiden asked me to lead you to him." Kira stated as she and Chan were running through the empty streets of Russia.

"What about the Kobra?" Chan asked. Kira was silent for a moment.

"Let's just run." Kira responded. They end up running into a dead end. Kira looks at Chan with fear in her eyes. Suddenly, a dark skinned figure with silver hair approaches them. She wielded a short katana and was prepared to use it. Kira rush into her, but she was quickly killed by the woman, whom slashed Kira's head off.

"This can't be happening. What's going on here?" Chan asked. The figure turned out to be Jataaka. She disengaged her sword and began to laugh wholeheartedly.

"I don't know what Kira saw in you. Can't you see, Hornbuckle? This is a trap." Jataaka responded. Suddenly, Shinnok and Quan Chi arrived before Chan while guarding his only way out. Chan was terrified by their presence, but he was also angered by what they did to Kira. Quan Chi smiled as he began to speak.

"Welcome, Shaolin warrior. Your Thunder God is beaten; Earth's warriors, destroyed. You are the last remnant of the Forces of Light. Do you wish to beg for mercy from your new master, Lord Shinnok?" Quan Chi taunted. Chan clinched his teeth as he knew it was all over. He decided to make one final stand.

"NEVER SORCEROR!" Chan dashed for the exit. Quan Chi glanced over to Shinnok. Shinnok's eye glowed green. He prepared to kill Chan, but suddenly he woke up.

* * *

"Chan, Are you alright?" a voice called out. It was Raiden. Apparently Chan fell asleep while standing on the boat. He looked around and realized just how beautiful the sea was.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I just had a bad nightmare. It felt so real." Chan said. He began to rub his forehead as he tried to remove the memories.

"Why don't you go and meet your new allies in this tournament? It should help you clear you head." Raiden suggested. Chan nodded.

"Thanks Raiden." He responded. Chan walks over to two other Earthrealm warriors who were conversing with each other.

"What's up? It's Cage. Johnny Cage." The man stated to the woman. She rolled her eyes in disgust.

"I don't have time for this." The woman said. "Either be serious or go away." She said. She then looks at Chan as she notices his presence. "Are you here to harass me too?"

"Er…no. I was just being friendly. My name is Hornbuckle. I was thinking maybe we could talk about the upcoming tournament."

"I'm not interested in this tournament. I have a personal mission. The name's Sonya by the way." She says as she walks away from the two of them.

"Don't steal my thunder kid. It saw her first. Hey, wait up!" Johnny Cage said as he walked behind Sonya. Chan was confused. He then turned around and saw a group of three people arguing. It was two men and a young woman.

"I've returned from the dead after you killed me. You stole your older brother's costume and tried to push the blame on him when you killed me. I will have my revenge."

"The Shirai Ryu is dead. You are just a soulless corpse and a puppet."

"First I shall kill you. Then I will kill that witch, Tesla. The Lin Kuei shall also fall to my wrath."

"As much as I'd like you two see you two rip each other apart, I'd like to remind you both that everyone on this boat is under contract. If either of you fight before you are allowed to, you'll face deadly consequences."

"Hey guys. I couldn't help but overhear that the three of you discussing the tournament. I was thinking maybe we could talk before we go out there so we'll know there are no hard feelings." Chan says. Both the Lin Kuei warrior and the Shirai Ryu warrior give Chan an evil glare. He becomes a bit startled. They then leave his presence and go to another area of the boat. Chan looks towards the ground as he discovers that it's hard to make friends on this boat.

"Don't mind them. Their feud is too strong to be concerned with a mere mortal." Chan looked up and saw the pale skinned woman. She was clad in a purely original Lin Kuei suit without the mask. It was a plain blue sleeveless shirt with black shorts. She had a belt around her waist with 12 different charms around her belt. She didn't even have the vest. Her hair was shaped in a bob and was snow white with mist coming from it.

"You fight for Outworld, right?" Chan asked.

"The Lin Kuei has been tasked with assassinating you and the other three Kombatants. I find it funny how even though there are only three people from Outworld participating in this tournament, we still chose to turn against our own realm for mere money." She explained.

"Aren't you my enemy?" Chan asked.

"I'm only your enemy if you want me to be. I heard you've been having problems with some missing friends, or at least that's what you've been yelling while you were asleep. It seems we have a common enemy." The Assassin stated.

"That's why I'm here. It was my brother's job to save Earthrealm, not mine. He and Kung Lao chose to fight somewhere else with Fujin while I'm stuck with fighting in this tournament. Whether we win or lose, all I really wish for is the safety of my friends." Chan confirmed. The Assassin tosses Chan a purple charm in his hand as she walks off.

"My name's Frost." She stated.

"Is that your real name?" Chan asked.

"Not much realer than the name Hornbuckle. We all have nicknames; and you won't get special treatment from me." She replied.

* * *

Forty-Five minutes have passed. Chan was reading letters that were sent by his friends Kira and Kobra, whom have both gone missing for the past week. The ship had finally started approaching the island's shore.

"We're here." Raiden said. Chan put away his letters and looked onto the Island. "Are you feeling ok?"

"I've never felt better." Chan states as he looks at Frost. She was speaking with Subzero.

"I see you've grown fond of the Lin Kuei warrior." Raiden teased.

"Ah, so you have a thing for ninja cosplay. Hornbuckle right?" Johnny Cage asked as he walked behind them. "The name's Johnny Cage. Sorry about brushing you aside before, I was just making my move with the hot blonde." Johnny then turned his attention towards Sonya, who didn't even look at him.

"No, it wasn't anything like that." Chan confirmed.

"Oh, is it someone else? You got a girl back home?" Johnny questioned more.

"Perhaps Kira is the one you're saving your affection for." Raiden added.

"Kira? As in the Japanese word for Killer? Yeah, good luck with that one." Johnny brushed off.

"She's not a murderer." Chan said.

"She may not be, but that woman is." Raiden directed his attention to Frost. She glanced in his direction and walked to another part of the deck. "They call her Frost. She took on the codename after the previous two Lin warriors who took on that codename were killed. Unlike those two, she's no hero, nor is she an anti-hero. She only seeks to destroy you. Watch yourself around her." Raiden advised.

"You won't have to tell me twice." Johnny Cage responded.

Once the boat reaches the shore, each of the Kombatants walk off of the boat and are escorted to the Courtyard. It is currently Sunset. Once they've arrived to the courtyard, they spot many unfamiliar faces there.

* * *

"Raiden, do you think you can reiterate exactly who is who again?" Chan asked. Raiden nods.

"That would definitely help." Johnny Cage added.

"The Elder sitting on the Throne is Shang Tsung. Standing beside him to the left is Jade and Kitana, who is the step-daughter of Shao Kahn. Tanya and Baraka stand on the right. To the walls on the right are the Edenian trio consisting of Rain, Tesla, and Raskal. Rain is Tanya's half-brother and he is the Son of Argus."

"You mean the Elder Lord of Edenia?" Chan asked.

"That is correct. One other clarification is that Tanya's father is only Rain's adoptive father." Raiden added.

"Yeah, we'll keep it as Brother and Sister." Johnny Cage suggested.

"Beside them is the Netherealm spectre Scorpion. To our left are Subzero and your friend Frost. It seems that Sektor and Cyrax have joined them. Finally right next to them is…"

"Kano!" Chan, Johnny Cage, and Raiden looked at Sonya who was looking onto Kano in anger. "I swear I'll capture you soon. You'll pay for what you've done." Sonya commented.

"You know him?" Chan asked.

"He's the leader of the Black Dragon. He murdered my old partner and best friend, Sgt. Capitol. I'll never forgive him." She responded.

"So…how come no one here is arresting him?" Johnny asked.

"Who knows?" Sonya answered. "I just want him for myself." She answered. "Plus, they are working with him. My partner is missing somewhere on this Island."

"Do you think my friends might be here?" Chan asked. However, before he could get an answer, Shang Tsung began to speak.

"Welcome Kombatants! You are here to participate in the tenth, and final, tournament for survival of Earthrealm. You must fight and defeat all seven of Outworld's representatives along with the champion, Reptile. Once you defeat him, you will face the ultimate challenge, me." Shang Tsung explained proudly. Johnny Cage chuckles as he glances towards Sonya.

"He's the final challenge? They should just give me my medal right now." Johnny Cage boasted. Sonya closed her eyes and sarcastically smiled.

"Then why don't you ask him for one." Sonya chuckled as she pointed to the right of Johnny. He looks to his right and is startled by the appearance of Shang Tsung.

"What the—"

"Outworld has the finest crafters of Silver and Gold. If you survive, I'll make sure that Li Mei makes you plenty of medals when we win this tournament." Shang Tsung states as he floats back to his seat.

"Somebody's in trouble now." Sonya remarked.

"For our first match, we will have Mr. Johnny Cage!" Shang Tsung announced. The monks cheered for Johnny Cage. He looks around and enjoys the support.

"Yeah, that's right. Who wants a piece of this?" Johnny Cage taunts. He walks onto the courtyard and removes his Jacket and Shirt. He flexed his muscles and winks at Sonya. She looks away in disgust only to see Kano laughing at her while drinking his alcohol. His laugh upsets her even more.

"Your opponent will be, Baraka!" The Outworld warriors began to loudly cheer on Baraka as he hops onto the courtyard.

"Is that mask really necessary for this fight?" Johnny Cage asked. Baraka unleashes his blades and makes a throat slitting hand sign towards Johnny.

"Those blades! How did you do that?" Johnny Cage asked.

"You'll find out once they rip apart your flesh." Baraka threatens. Everyone is quiet as they wait for Shang Tsung to begin the match.

"Round One…"

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Next Time on MKMS2… **

_Baraka takes a quick swipe toward Johnny Cage, who barely dodges._

"_Johnny, you need to listen to me." ~Chan_

"_Ok, no more games." ~Johnny Cage_

"_You will die!" ~Baraka_

_Johnny tosses a force ball at Baraka._

"_Round 2…" ~Shang Tsung_

"_Dang I'm good." ~Johnny Cage_

**(Note: After this chapter, the story will use a new version of the "next time on…" author's note).**


	2. Round One

**Round One**

"FIGHT!" Shang Tsung Shouted. Baraka and Johnny circled around each other. Baraka sheaths his blades.

"You have got to show me how you did that once I win this match." Johnny taunted.

"An Earthrealmer such as yourself can't withstand these blades." Baraka stated.

"Is something stuck in your throat?" Johnny asked jokingly. Baraka was angered. He rushed towards Johnny and swung his arm towards Johnny's head. Johnny ducks the attack and performs a roundhouse kick, knocking him back a little. Baraka shakes it off and uses a straight kick to Johnny's abdomen. However, Johnny grabs his leg and counters by punching Baraka in the face.

"He's doing pretty well." Raiden commented.

"Well, he is the special effects after all." Chan responded.

Johnny Cage taunts Baraka to attack once more, which he does. Baraka performs some slow swings, which Johnny Cage blocks effortlessly. He then uses a two hit combo combined with an uppercut. At the end of the uppercut, Johnny tosses a force ball at Baraka. This causes Baraka to be knocked on his back.

"Dang I'm good." Johnny states as he points his fingers at the crowd. The monks begin cheering while everyone else just seems impressed. "Who's next?" He asked.

"That was only the first round Mr. Cage. You need two rounds to win." Shang Tsung stated.

"Then ring the bell Granddad!" Johnny said as he grinned. Baraka rose up to her feet and prepared to fight Johnny. He unsheathed his blades.

"Round Two…FIGHT!"

Baraka takes a quick swipe toward Johnny Cage, who barely dodges. However, the blade does strike his shades, causing them to fall apart. Johnny waves his index finger as Baraka had made him angry.

"Ok, no more games." Johnny stated as his body began to glow green. He used a Shadow Kick, but Baraka surprisingly dodges it.

"You will die!" Baraka threatened. Baraka attempted to use a crossing slice to Johnny's head. However, Johnny ducks using a split and proceeds to do a nut punch.

"Heh, not so tough now are you?" Johnny said. However, Baraka was not affected. Johnny was confused as he looked up to a smiling Baraka. Baraka places his fist between Johnny's eyes and proceeded to release his arm blade, which pierces Johnny in his forehead.

"Johnny, No!" Chan shouted. He reached out towards the empty courtyard. Everyone stares at him in silence. He looked around and saw that everyone was still standing where they were before the first match began.

* * *

"The kid blacked out again; just like he did on the cruise ship." Frost stated.

"Choking already? This will be too easy." Tesla chuckled.

"So we have two jokers fighting for Earthrealm." Tanya stated jokingly. Kitana and Jade also laughed at Chan.

"So this is who you have defending Earthrealm, Raiden? You've humored me tremendously." Shang Tsung mocked. Raiden ignored his words. Shang Tsung started to give his speech.

"Another dream?" Raiden whispered.

"It felt just as real. This time, I saw Johnny die in his match against Baraka." Chan whispered back.

"I need you to pull it together, Hornbuckle. Earthrealm needs you." Raiden responded. They then focused their attention on Johnny Cage.

"He's the final challenge? They should just give me my medal right now." Johnny Cage boasted. Sonya closed her eyes and sarcastically smiled.

"Then why don't you ask him for one." Sonya chuckled as she pointed to the right of Johnny. He looks to his right and is startled by the appearance of Shang Tsung.

"What the—"

"Outworld has the finest crafters of Silver and Gold. If you survive, I'll make sure that Li Mei makes you plenty of medals when we win this tournament." Shang Tsung states as he floats back to his seat.

"Somebody's in trouble now." Sonya remarked.

"For our first match, we will have Mr. Johnny Cage!" Shang Tsung announced. The monks cheered for Johnny Cage.

"Raiden…I think those weren't dreams." Chan stated.

"Your opponent will be, Baraka!" The Outworld warriors began to loudly cheer on Baraka as he hops onto the courtyard.

"Raiden?" Hornbuckle stated in worry. Raiden shares his worry.

"So those dreams…they're actually visions." Raiden responded. Chan focused on Johnny.

"Johnny, you need to listen to me." Chan said. Johnny brushed off his words. "You need to use your green powers to win!"

"Look kid, I know you love my films and all, but you have to separate fact from fiction. My victory is a fact." Johnny confirmed.

"Round One…"

"Raiden, I think there's nothing I can do." Chan stated.

"Giving up so easy? That's not you." Raiden said. They looked at the fight and saw Baraka standing back up.

"Round Two…"

"He won't believe anything I say." Chan stated. "He's the same guy who killed me and didn't apologize for it. If it wasn't for you and Fujin, I'd probably be serving Quan Chi in the Netherealm."

"You just need to tell him something that doesn't include his Seido powers." Raiden responded. Chan tries to remember everything Johnny had done in his vision. Then he replayed Johnny's death in his head.

"Got it." Chan looks at Johnny, who was using a split to duck Baraka's attack. "Baraka is castrated!" Chan shouted. Baraka was angered by his response while Johnny was slightly confused. Sonya was disgusted and turned away from the fight. Rain, Tesla, and Raskal begin to slightly chuckle.

"Why you little…who told you that?!" Baraka yelled as he looked towards Chan. He returned his attention to Johnny and prepared to attack Johnny. However, he realized that his vision was spinning vertically. It eventually stop spinning as Baraka's head was laying on the ground. He was viewing a red glowing Johnny Cage who had just used a powerful uppercut to behead Baraka. Chan was slightly startled.

"Remember, you've returned from it." Raiden stated. Chan shook his head as he began to calm down. Everyone congratulated Johnny Cage with applause. During the applause, Johnny performs another uppercut which causes a second head to appear. Chan believes he might be becoming delusional as he is the only person who saw it happen. However, Kitana seemed to realize what happened too. She looked towards Chan and whispered to Shang Tsung. Shang Tsung then stood up.

"Johnny Cage Wins. FATALITY!"

"How did you see that coming, Earthrealmer?" Kitana asked. Chan was slightly startled by her presence.

"Do all of you teleport without notice?" Chan asked. Kitana then pointed towards one of her fans which were lying beside Chan and Raiden.

"We have our ways. Now, speak Earthrealmer." Kitana responded.

"Does it matter?" Raiden asked. "Johnny still won fairly."

"Raiden, even you didn't know of Baraka's condition. It was a last minute thing that occured two weeks ago after an attack in Outworld. There is no way that Kang knew of this." Kitana stated. She picked up her fan and opened it. She used it to cover her mouth. "I will ask you one last time, Shaolin."

"I've had a similar vision earlier today that evil forces took over Earthrealm and Outworld." Chan responded.

"How do you use those visions?" Kitana asked with a grim voice.

"It just comes and goes."

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Preview of Ch 3: Dang I'm Good…**

_Later that night, the Earth trio decides to sit around a campfire outside of their sleeping quarter. Johnny is sitting next to Sonya while Chan sits to himself while meditating._

"_If you're going to sleep, why don't you go to your bedroom?" Sonya asked. Chan ended his meditation and looked at her in irritation._

"_I'm meditating, not sleeping." Chan responded._

"_She's just being sarcastic." Johnny commented as he turned his head to Sonya. "Right?" Sonya looks at him in disgust. She moves away from him and decides to stand next to Chan. _

"_This place you told me about, where can I find it?" Sonya asked._

"_There's a prison just a few steps outside of the courtyard. However, I recommend that you wait until tomorrow morning. Also, make sure you don't attempt to escape the island. As a participant, you are pretty much forced to be here to the end." Chan detailed._

"_Yeah right, once my team arrives, I'll bring an army and we're going to blow this Island sky high." Sonya stated. "I recommend that you come with me. Kano and Shang Tsung are gonna regret their actions. Payback is a…"_


	3. Dang I'm Good

**Dang I'm Good**

"Oh Yeah! That's right! I'm so pretty." Johnny flaunts as he starts to pose for the crowd. Chan chuckles along with Frost. Sonya is slightly annoyed. "First I'd like to thank my producer Ron for helping me get my name out there with my third film-"

"That was only your first match Mr. Cage. There are still seven other Kombatants that you and your partners still need to defeat. This doesn't even include our Champion." Shang Tsung explained. "Tesla!"

Johnny Cage spots his next opponent, a young female sorceress in her mid-twenties. She adjusts her fingerless gloves which had a spell symbol bound to them. She has a smirk on her face as she can already predict the outcome of the fight. Johnny shakes his head smiling.

"This lady? Like I said before, just hand me my medal." Johnny taunted.

"I'll give you five seconds." Telsa stated.

"Five Seconds? Please, I'm not gonna hit a woman; at least not first. Go a—" Telsa strikes Johnny directly in the jaw, sending him off of the courtyard floor. He is knocked out cold. All of the Earthrealm warriors look on in horror as they receive their first loss.

"Five." Tesla stated as she rubbed her knuckles.

"Tesla, Finish Him!" Shang Tsung shouted.

"I was already ahead of you." Tesla stated. She began to look at Johnny, but did not approach him.

"Have you gone soft Tesla?" Rain teased.

"I put a lot of dark magic into that punch. It's eating away at his energy slowly but surely. He'll never fight again." Telsa confirmed. "Once his energy is transferred to my glove, he'll die."

"Sonya Blade." Chan whispered. Sonya glanced in his direction.

"What is it?" She replied.

"I need you to intercept the fight." Sonya brushed off his request.

"We can't interrupt a fight. Johnny's arrogance got the better of him. It's too late for him." Raiden responded. Chan looked at the ground to think of something.

"I know where your partner is being jailed at; the exact location and cell number. His name is Jackson Briggs right?" Chan asked. Sonya perked up.

"Tell me where he is." She whispered.

"I can't tell you here, I'll have to tell you later. However, I'm probably going to keep this information to myself since it's—"

"You're not going to kill him! I forbid it!" Sonya shouted. She began walking towards Tesla. Tesla had an angry look on her face, as did Shang Tsung.

"You are not allowed to make arrests on my island." Shang Tsung stated. He suddenly heard a gunshot and felt the bullet strike his chair.

"Shut it Sorcerer. You'll have yours later. I'm not making an arrest. I'm issuing a challenge." Sonya replied as she holstered her gun. Jade hoped off of balcony and walked towards Sonya. However, Chan tosses a coin at Jade to stop her.

"You can't interfere with the tournament." Chan stated.

"Neither can Sonya. What are you two doing?" Raiden asked.

"Enough! It seems that Earthrealm doesn't like to play by the 'rules.' I applaud the enthusiasm. No matter, you won't succeed in this tournament." Shang Tsung said. "We shall adjourn until dawn." Shang Tsung said as everyone left. Tesla looked at Sonya and threatened to kill her. She then looked at Chan.

"Tesla! Let's go. We don't have time to waste on these brats." Rain stated. Tesla complied and left the premises. Chan is relieved and Sonya walks towards Raiden. Johnny Cage wakes up and picks himself up.

"Why are you on their side?" Sonya asked Raiden.

"He's not on their side. He's only keeping us from destroying Earthrealm." Chan replied.

"I see that reason is beyond your minds. I'll allow you three to discuss the tournament among yourselves. Hopefully, you all will have cleared your minds in the morning." Raiden stated. He then teleported away from the arena.

"So he really is an Elder Lord. Hmph." Sonya walked off along with Chan and Johnny cage.

* * *

Later that night, the Earth trio decides to sit around a campfire outside of their sleeping quarter. Johnny is sitting next to Sonya while Chan sits to himself while meditating.

"If you're going to sleep, why don't you go to your bedroom?" Sonya asked. Chan ended his meditation and looked at her in irritation.

"I'm meditating, not sleeping." Chan responded.

"She's just being sarcastic." Johnny commented as he turned his head to Sonya. "Right?" Sonya looks at him in disgust. She moves away from him and decides to stand next to Chan.

"This place you told me about, where can I find it?" Sonya asked.

"There's a prison just a few steps outside of the courtyard. However, I recommend that you wait until tomorrow morning. Also, make sure you don't attempt to escape the island. As a participant, you are pretty much forced to be here to the end." Chan detailed.

"Yeah right, once my team arrives, I'll bring an army and we're going to blow this Island sky high." Sonya stated. "I recommend that you come with me. Kano and Shang Tsung are gonna regret their actions. Payback is a…"

"What about me?" Johnny Cage asked.

"Why should I? Aren't you here for the camera?" Sonya asked.

"That's true, yeah. But my time in the cameras is over. Besides, isn't your job to protect and serve?" Johnny asked.

"No! My job is to take down the Kano. The destruction of this island is an added bonus." Sonya confirmed.

"You're the worst." Chan commented.

"What?"

"The entire time we've been on this island, you've only been complaining and nagging. When will you get over whatever grudge you have with the world?" Chan asked.

"Don't talk to me about complaining. You're the one always crying about nightmares."

"My friends are actually missing. Your 'Team' only cares about saving themselves rather than protecting others. Why aren't they doing anything about these missing people?"

"At least your friends have a chance of being alive! My partner wasn't so lucky! So don't tell me about people doing something to stop someone!"

"Maybe…we should change the subject. What do you guys think about the beach?" Johnny asked.

"SHUT IT, JOHNNY!" the two of them replied. The three continued to argue over more and more stuff. Unbeknownst to them, Frost appeared sitting at their campfire.

"I see you all still have a long way to go." Frost said.

"When did you…" Johnny began.

"You three aren't here for a vacation." Frost stated. "This is Mortal Kombat."

"Yeah, we've pretty much realized that now." Johnny commented.

"These people will kill us, we know that already." Sonya added.

"You know nothing. Johnny Cage's death wouldn't have made any difference to the end result." Frost stated.

"How could you say that? There is no price for the life of a human." Chan responded.

"You're right. That's the exact reason why saving him now means nothing. I told you before that you only have four people fighting for Earthrealm. One of you have lost, which means Outworld is one step closer to victory." Frost explained.

"So, exactly what happens if we lose?" Johnny asks.

"I heard that we'd have the Emperor of Outworld merging our realm with his." Chan responded.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Johnny commented.

"Did you forget what almost happened today?" Sonya asked. She gave Johnny a confused look.

"Hey, maybe they're just in it to win just like us." Johnny answered.

"He's actually right. That woman was born in Edenia. The only warriors in this tournament who were born in Outworld are Baraka and Reptile. However, because they lost their realm to Outworld, they're too bitter to assist you all with ultimately winning this tournament." Frost explained further.

"So if we lose this tournament…" Chan began. Both Sonya and Johnny were disturbed.

"You will turn out to be exactly like them." Frost confirmed.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Preview of Ch 4: Payback is a…**

"_Well, Well, Well. If it isn't old Sonya Blade." Kano commented._

"_You're not getting away this time Kano." Sonya responded._

"_Pretty Boy ain't gonna save ya like you did him." Kano taunted as he got into an offensive stance. A lightning bolt strikes the ground a few feet behind Sonya. Chan and Raiden had appeared. Raiden looked at Jax and saw that he was injured._

"_I'll be taking your partner away from here so that I can heal him." Raiden stated as he walked towards Jax. They both teleported away. Chan decided to stay and watch. He saw that the copter was destroyed, but wasn't surprised._

"_So, anything I should know about this fight?" Sonya asked. Chan smirked._

"_Go wild. You're gonna win either way." Chan responded. Sonya smiled._


	4. Payback is a

**Payback is a…**

"So this prison you told me about, is it heavily guarded?"

"Not at night. This will be the safest time."

"Thanks again for the information. Also, sorry for what I said early."

"I should apologize as well. I forgot about the fate of your last partner. At least my friends are alive."

"Tell me, why are you helping me?"

"I owe you a favor, remember? Besides, we're neighbors by law."

"I thought monks were about peace. Isn't revenge against your moral codes?"

"It is, but sometimes you just have to get rid of a problem. I wasn't able to get my revenge, but I learned to overcome the hatred over time."

"I see."

"Were you expecting a different answer?"

"I was expecting you to stop me."

Sonya was thinking about the conversation she had with Chan hours before. The sun was preparing to rise. Sonya began to drag her partner Jax out of the cell. He was badly beaten, but still alive. She traveled outside of the prison and arrived near the edge of the island. She decided to rest there and waits for backup to arrive. As Jax began to regain consciousness, Sonya began to talk to him.

"How are you holding up?" Sonya asked

"I'm fine." Jax responded. Sonya gave him a sympathetic look.

"Liar. After I get you to base, I'm coming back. I still have Kano to deal with."

"Your obsession with him is gonna get you killed."

"I trusted him to turn himself in, and he causes the death of Sergeant Capitol. I'm not letting him go that easily." Suddenly, a helicopter arrives to pick them up. "I think our ride's here." She begins waving at the helicopter; however a gigantic fireball shoots up from nowhere and blows the helicopter out of the sky. Sonya could only watch in awe.

"No!" Sonya shouted. She turns to see Shang Tsung standing beside Kano.

"You have a challenger." Shang Tsung stated.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't good old Sonya Blade." Kano commented.

"You're not getting away this time Kano." Sonya responded.

"Pretty Boy ain't gonna save ya like you did him." Kano taunted as he got into an offensive stance. A lightning bolt strikes the ground a few feet behind Sonya. Chan and Raiden had appeared. Raiden looked at Jax and saw that he was injured.

"I'll be taking your partner away from here so that I can heal him." Raiden stated as he walked towards Jax. They both teleported away. Chan decided to stay and watch. He saw that the copter was destroyed, but wasn't surprised.

"So, anything I should know about this fight?" Sonya asked. Chan smirked.

"Go wild. You're gonna win either way." Chan responded. Sonya smiled. She runs towards Kano with intense rage. However, when she got closer, she spotted a red glow near his right eye. He fires a strong laser from his eye that knocks Sonya to the ground.

"Weren't expecting that now were you." Kano taunted. He walked toward the Sonya as he prepped another laser. "When you shot my eye out 2 years ago, I got a surgical doctor to implant a weapon in its place. Seems like it came in handy." Kano fired another laser at Sonya causing her to grunt in pain.

"Enjoy this while it lasts Kano. You're only making you death much worse." Sonya taunted in return. Kano continued to use his laser to keep Sonya down. Chan starts to get worried as he spots Shang Tsung smiling heavily.

* * *

"Why did you lie to her?" Frost whispered. Chan attempts to turn his head, but he is interrupted by her. "Don't move! Keep still facing their way." Frost was standing back to back directly behind Chan. Her body was camouflaged by Chan's as well as her shadow.

"I didn't lie, as long as she survives. I needed to sell her that lie because I really don't know the outcome of this fight. My visions only affect my life personally, and it seems that her life doesn't affect mine at all." Chan responded.

"You've grown a friendship with her?"

"I know exactly how she feels. She lost her friend because of him. I lost my own life once because of Johnny Cage. I would've killed him had I not attended this tournament."

"Yet you asked Sonya to rescue him."

"He turned out to be just as ruthless, but he's actually not a bad guy. I see that he made a mistake. He didn't even know that he had powers. He even forgot what he did to me, or he's just trying his hardest to forget. Kano is too far gone, and he's a negative influence on both Kira and Kobra. He's the reason they went missing, and I want her to annihilate him for that." Chan explained. Frost slid a charm in his hand.

"Kano's not part of this tournament; which means you can intervene at any time. Toss her this charm and allow him to shoot it with his laser. Good luck." Frost vanishes from the area. Chan looks upon the charm and spots Kano. Without thinking further, he tosses the charm towards Sonya.

"Sonya, catch!" Sonya, Kano, and Shang Tsung look towards Chan's direction. Sonya reaches for the charm as well as Kano. Right before the charm reaches either one of their hands, the charm combusted into flames.

"You can't interfere with the match, Earthrealmer!" Shang Tsung shouted. Kano looked back onto Shang Tsung in anger.

"What did you do that for mate?! That jewel was probably worth twice the amount you paid me!" Kano yelled. Sonya used the opportunity to perform an Arc kick to Kano's face. She powered her boots to the maximum gravity level, causing the kick to completely destroy the Mechanical part of Kano's face. As Kano fell to the ground, Sonya placed her foot on Kano's throat.

"You idiot. How could you worry about a stupid gem when your life is in danger right now?" Sonya stated. Chan was excited that she was able to turn the tables on Kano.

"Inconceivable! That is against the rules!" Shang Tsung shouted as he formed a fire dragon from his palm. However, the dragon deals no damage to Sonya. "How?!"

"You didn't even sign Kano up for the tournament you cheater. Outside fights are against the rules unless both parties comply. However, it is not against the rules to interfere with outside fights unless you are the host." Chan replied.

"And that means you!" Sonya stated as she pointed her index finger towards Shang Tsung. He became angered and left the area. She then looked down at Kano with rage. He attempts to get her attention. She lightly releases her foot to let him talk.

"Sonya…you know you don't want to do this!" Kano struggled.

"Actually, I do." Sonya stated as she pressed a bit harder, but Kano pleads more.

"Look, I know what you really want. I know this guy…he's a Necromancer who can bring your partner back. He can bring…good old Sgt. Capitol…" Kano interrupted as Sonya stomps on Kano's lip. She then proceeded to stomp repeatedly on Kano's face eventually causing Kano's skin and bone shards to stick to her shoes.

"Sonya!" a male voice called out. However, Sonya didn't hear him. "Sonya you can stop now!"

She continued to ignore the person. She then felt a hand on her shoulder, but she strikes the person with her fist. She realized it was Jax, but she returned to stomping Kano's face in. She raises her foot up high in the air and was prepared to slam her foot heavily onto Kano's head although he was already dead. However, she suddenly stops.

"All it takes is the flick of the wrist." A masked voice stated.

"Great job, Kabal." Another female voice praised. It was Tasia. She walked over to Kano and held his arm across her shoulder. He was pretty much unrecognizable. "We would finish you here and now, but we were told not to interfere." Kabal stated as he released Sonya and used his speed to get Kano, Tasia, and himself through the portal to an unknown location. Sonya was angered. Jax was disappointed. Johnny Cage and Raiden were also present.

"Ouch…" Johnny said.

"You didn't need to go that far." Jax stated.

"You shouldn't allow your rage to overcome who you are." Raiden added.

"I know who I am. When people affect your life, it changes your views of the world. I've been way too nice, and it's time for that to change." Sonya stated. Her eyes were cold.

"Never allow what a person does…"

"Just stop it Raiden." Chan responded. Johnny, Raiden, and Jax were surprised by Chan's words. "You knew he was trouble for the longest. You're supposed to be the protector of Earthrealm, yet you weren't able to protect those who needed you the most."

"We have bigger things to worry about." Raiden stated.

"Not everyone from Outworld is bad, Raiden. Look at our opponents. Hardly any of them are from Outworld. There is no excuse for why you didn't prevent those guys from turning against their own realm."

"They made their own choice. Just like Kira and Kobra." Raiden responded.

"That's two missing allies that could've joined this tournament."

"And if I save them or Sonya's partner, would any of you be here to defend Earthrealm today? If Jax were saved, would Sonya Blade have a reason to come? If I warned Johnny Cage about the truth of the Tournament, would he have accepted the offer? One thing you must realize is that if I made everything in Earthrealm become sunshine and rainbows, there would be no true reason for anyone to fight for Earthrealm. We would decline Shao Kahn's offer by default, and he would've wiped the entire Realm out just like he did Zaterra." Raiden explained thoroughly. Sonya, Johnny, and Chan looked at one another as they contemplated what Raiden said.

"You're just full of surprises today." Jax commented.

"Heed my words and remember them well. This tournament is very important for ALL of you!"

Chan, Johnny, Jax, and Sonya accepted what Raiden had said. They headed for the cafeteria and Raiden looks at a nearby cave. He examines closer, but he sees no one there. He then follows behind the team. When they are all away from the area, Kitana walks out of the dark cave.

"They seem like a fairly interesting group. Don't you think so sister?" Kitana asked. Behind her was her cloned sister, Mileena.

"You really like Lui Kang, don't you?" Mileena asked.

"I plan on making him my king someday. Otherwise, it would be you ruling by my side." Kitana replied.

"I'm jealous of you. You plan to push me aside?" Mileena asked.

"As if. My mother's soul is stored inside of me, so I know the truth about Edenia. I also know the true reason Shao Kahn had Shang Tsung create you, and I'm displeased by it." Kitana grabs both of Mileena's hands with her own and stared into her eyes. "Trust me sister, I WILL give you the life you desire. I WILL make you the new Empress of Outworld. And I WILL get my revenge." Kitana states as she hugged Mileena.

* * *

**End of Episode 4**

**Preview of Ch 5: Neighbors by Law…**

"_Why didn't you tell me who you were?" Rain asked. Chan got nervous as he thought Rain knew his true identity. "It would be a disservice to not give Earthrealm's champion an honorable death. It's no wonder why Kitana speaks so highly of you."_

"_If you know who I am, then you should know what's coming next." Chan stated confidently. He entered a defensive stance as Rain just stood still._

"_Tell me, what are the chances are of you winning this fight?"_

"_I'd say they are one to none." Chan answered as he performed a flying kick towards Rain. However, he completely misses as Rain simply steps over to the side. Chan then performed a combo of forwards punches and rising kicks, but Rain dodges them all as well. Sonya and Johnny become slightly worried._


	5. Neighbors by Law

**Neighbors by Law**

"Let's leave!" Chan shouted. "We have who we need, so let's leave." Chan, Kobra, Kira, and a shadowy figure are seen escaping a theater. Along the way, they are fighting against members of the Brotherhood of Shadows. However, these people weren't dead. They were still alive and human. The shadowy figure created a portal that would lead them away from the theater.

"Get in the portal NOW!" the distorted voice shouted. He was the first to leave, along with Kobra, who was half-way through the portal when we heard her voice.

"Wait…..stop…you're…." Kira was gasping for air as she was being strangled to death. A white chain was wrapped around her neck. She could barely cry for help.

"Stop it! Stop!" Chan shouted. Kobra wanted to help, but due to the fact that the portal would close soon, he decided to leave them.

"I'm sorry, Shaolin, but it must be done." The figure behind Kira stated. It turned out to be Frost. "As soon as she dies, my revenge will be complete." Frost then used the chain to snap Kira's neck, instantly killing her.

"NO!" Chan yelled as he rose up from his bed. He looked around and realized it was just another nightmare. He was saddened by what happened and became a bit cautious of Frost, even though she seemed trustworthy. Raiden entered Chan's room along with Johnny and Sonya.

"Another Nightmare?" Sonya asked.

"I hope not. Your match begins in 20 minutes." Raiden confirmed.

"I'll be fine. That quick nap was all I needed." Chan responded.

* * *

The Earthrealm warriors traveled to the courtyard, seeing the many eyes of the audience staring upon Chan. He isn't fazed by their looks, but he is skeptical about who his next opponent will be. He looks up at Shang Tsung and spots Kitana. She closes her fan and makes a threatening throat-slitting gesture.

"Welcome back, to the fourth match up! The chosen kombatant will be Hornbuckle!" Shang Tsung announced. The monks praised him as he walked to the courtyard. "His opponent will be Rain!" Outworld cheers Rain on as he also enters the ring.

"Well, it seems like this will be a short match." Tesla commented out loud. Chan heard her words and began to worry a bit. Rain pulled out his katanas and inspected them.

"Before we begin, I…have to use the bathroom." Chan stated. Everyone went quiet.

"You didn't go before got here?" Kitana asked.

"I thought I could hold it." Chan responded.

"You're lying!" Kitana shouted. "I've been following you all day; you went to the bathroom earlier this morning before Sonya's fight. You're not going to get out of this…" Kitana was interrupted by Shang Tsung.

"Do what you must Earthrealmer. You can't leave this island, so I won't mind giving you a five minute intermission. Just make sure you return on time. If you feel that jumping down the pit is a better solution as well, then by all means." Shang Tsung responded. Rain shoved his blades into the ground.

"Make it snappy kid. I don't have all evening." Rain said. Chan ran from the area. He went to the bridge that stood above the pit and looked at the volcano. He breathed deeply and began to shortly meditate. He looked down at the pit below as he reflected on what was to come.

"I thought you'd be here." Chan is relieved to hear Frost's voice. She looked at him with a worried expression. Chan forces a crooked smile.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna jump." Chan stated.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, Shaolin. Rain is just a young fighter from Edenia. He's not as strong as the other kombatants." Frost explained as she stood by Chan.

"I saw that the woman from early was a close friend of his. You saw what she did to Johnny." Chan explained.

"She's a sorceress. She has magic on her side. Lucky for you, she won't make it pass her next match. So hopefully you won't need to face her." Frost said.

"Well, I'm guess this might be goodbye for us." Chan said as he began to hug Frost. She jabs him in the shoulder and avoids his hug.

"Don't start that soft stuff, Shaolin. You're not gonna die in this fight." Frost stated. She then points towards the charm she gave Chan yesterday. "I won't let it happen." As Frost began to leave the area, Chan calls out to her.

"Before you go, I want to know." Chan began. "Why are you working so hard to help me?" he asked. Frost didn't look back.

"Even though we fight on opposing sides, we're still Neighbors by Law." She responded.

* * *

Chan finally returns to the courtyard more ready than ever as he stands before Rain. Rain pulls his swords out of the ground and sends them away as he prepares himself to face Chan.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were?" Rain asked. Chan got nervous as he thought Rain knew his true identity. "It would be a disservice to not give Earthrealm's champion an honorable death. It's no wonder why Kitana speaks so highly of you."

"If you know who I am, then you should know what's coming next." Hornbuckle stated confidently. He entered a defensive stance as Rain just stood still.

"Tell me, what are the chances are of you winning this fight?"

"I'd say they are one to none." Chan answered as he performed a flying kick towards Rain. However, he completely misses as Rain simply steps over to the side. Chan then performed a combo of forward punches and rising kicks, but Rain dodges them all as well. Sonya and Johnny become slightly worried.

"His moves are sweet, though not better than mine." Johnny commented.

"Shut it Johnny! Can't you see this is serious? That guy is just toying with him, but he's still unable to land one blow." Sonya stated.

"His Shaolin training has taught him many things. However, he still has yet to learn how to harness the same powers as his brother." Raiden responded.

"Wait, you mean that's not…?" Sonya asked.

"He's here to fight on his behalf. We needed someone to fill the role. Lui Kang is currently in Outworld along with Kung Lao and Fujin as Shao Kahn seems to be using some illegal tactics to win these tournaments. The reason he isn't using his real powers is due to the fact that he must keep up with his false persona until the tournament ends." Raiden explained.

"I never knew Elder Lords cheat." Johnny responded.

"It's not cheating if Outworld does not double check the kombatants." Raiden confirmed.

Chan continuously attempts to strike Rain with a physical blow, but he continues to prove unsuccessful. As he begins to get tired, Rain summons one of his katanas and attempts to slash Chan. However, he doesn't place a deep wound on Chan as he attempted to dodge the blade.

"Nice job dodging that, but this match is turning out to be more boring than I expected." Rain stated.

He continued to slash at Chan with a full on assault. Chan is able to dodge some attacks, but he still receives a few small cuts to the arms. Suddenly, Rain drops one katana raises his arm in the air. A storm cloud suddenly approaches the courtyard. Rain splashed water onto hornbuckle, and called upon a powerful lightning strike onto Chan.

"Kirtes Gintilh!" Rain shouts.

"Hornbuckle!" Sonya and Johnny shouted. The lightning bolt quickly slams onto Chan causing a shockwave across the area.

"Easy target." Rain boasted. However, as he and everyone looked closely at Chan, he was holding his right hand in the air. The lightning was traveling through his body like he was Raiden.

"He's your son?" Johnny asked Raiden. Raiden looked at Johnny Cage with a serious, but angry, look on his face. Sonya chuckled a bit.

"What sorcery is this? That lightning strike should've killed you!" Rain stated. Chan pointed his hand towards Rain and created a ring of fire from his hand.

"It seems my fire has been lit." Chan stated. He then fired a powerful fire blast against Rain's chest, which knocks him back a few feet. The Earthrealmers cheer while Outworld is in awe. Chan feels much more enthusiastic as he sees that Rain is unharmed by the blast.

"Funny how I have the powers of water and you have the power of fire. Too bad you're bound to be extinguished!" Rain taunted.

"Round Two…FIGHT!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**Preview of Ch 6: What are the Chances?**

_"Alright!" Sonya shouts with excitement._

_"He should've 'buckled' up for that one." Johnny Cage remarked. Sonya face palmed herself and shook her head horizontally. "What? I'm working on it."_

_"His fight's not finished yet." Raiden confirmed._

_"I thought we only had to win two rounds?" Johnny stated._

_"Yet, someone lost their match in one." Sonya snarkly remarked. Back on the courtyard, Rain rises from the ground as he drops one of his katanas. He points his free hand at Chan, who looks onto him in suspense._


	6. What are the Chances?

**What are the Chances?**

Chan begins to shoot multiple small fire bullets at Rain, whom uses his mini water bubbles to defend himself from the fire bullets. As he is distracted, Chan rushes towards him and attempts to use multiple strikes against Rain. Rain attempts to block a swift kick from Chan, but he gets a wake-up call as Chan's kick was powered by an electric pulse. It causes Rain to get shocked, stunning him for a minute. Then Chan fires another fire blast against him, knocking him back.

"What's wrong, Rain? I'm _shocked_ that you haven't killed him yet." Tesla teased in her valley girl voice.

"That's my kind of woman. She has a real sense of humor." Johnny Cage commented.

"You're a real sap, you know that?" Sonya stated. "I bet the groupies love it when you say that."

"Jealously is a major killer." Johnny stated.

"It's got nothing on me." Sonya replied as she looked at her boots. Back on the courtyard, Chan continues to remain calm as Rain rises from the ground.

"You won't be laughing for long, Tesla." Rain stated. He began to draw water onto his blades to extend their length. He then swings the sword at Chan from a distance. Chan was barely dodging the attacks. He used his fire rings to steam out the water so that it doesn't reach him.

"Shao Jiao Gaungshu!" Chan shoots a powerful fire blast in the form of a beam. As the fire came close to Rain, he used the water to create a water shield. The collision causes the entire area to get covered in steam. Rain looked around to try and find out where Chan was.

"This is the oldest trick in the book kid." Rain said. Suddenly, as the steam clears out, Rain is surprised by a flying kick from Chan. The impact of the attack knocks Rain on his back once more. It seemed that Rain was losing.

"Alright!" Sonya shouts with excitement.

"He should've _buckled_ up for that one." Johnny Cage remarked. Sonya face palmed herself and shook her head horizontally. "What? I'm working on it."

"His fight's not finished yet." Raiden confirmed.

"I thought we only had to win two rounds?" Johnny stated.

"Yet, someone lost their match in one." Sonya snarkly remarked. Back on the courtyard, Rain rises from the ground as he drops one of his katanas. He points his free hand at Chan, who looks onto him in suspense.

"I was born with these unnatural powers. Almost similar to how everyone in Edenia was born. The Elder Lords mated with our ancestors. Some of us are direct descendants. Today, you will witness the true power of a half-bread Elder Lord." Rain stated. He closes his hand into a fist. Suddenly, a water bubble surrounded Chan. Not only did it trap him, it was also filled with water. Chan was slowly drowning.

"Oh no!" Sonya shouted.

"Dang it!" Johnny shouted.

"Shaolin." Frost said silently. She grabbed onto her pendant.

"It seems I've caught the biggest fish. I could allow you to drown to death, but I shall give you an honorable death instead. Once this is over, Outworld will have the biggest celebration around your grave." Rain stated. He points his sword in Chan's direction. He begins to form water around the sword as it begins to extend towards Chan. "Sadly for you, if this island wasn't surrounded by a large body of water, you could have won this fight." Chan begins to give in to Rain's attack. He grabbed the charm Frost gave him yesterday. It was glowing light blue. He looked in her direction.

"I told you. You're not gonna die in this fight." Frost whispered. Subzero looks at her in confusion.

"Don't tell me..." Subzero began.

"You could learn a thing or two about using my charms, Subzero." Frost stated.

As Rain's sword came close to piercing Chan's heart, Chan uses the pendant as his only defense. Upon impact on the pendant, Rain's water blade stops extending itself. Slowly, both the bubble prison and the water blade began to freeze. The speed of them freezing increased rapidly by the second. Eventually, the bubble prison was completely frozen. Rain's blade was completely frozen. Also due to the fact that Rain's sweat glands were active during the attack, his sweat glands were even frozen. Chan used his strength to completely destroy the ice, shattering both the prison and the water blade. Rain was still slightly stunned due to his sweat glands being frozen.

"Finish Him!" Shang Tsung shouted. Chan looked at Shang Tsung, then he switched his attention to his Earthrealm allies, and finally he gave a quick glance at Frost. He hopped back as flames began to surround his feet.

"Hi-yaa!" Chan performed a flame enhanced version of his flying kick to ultimately KO Rain. However, he restrained the strength of the attack to ensure it didn't kill him. Chan landed perfectly on his feet and wiped the top of his shoe with his hand. Rain was knocked out flat on the ground. Chan was still shaken with excitement. He was prepared for another round, until he snapped back into reality. He looked onto the body of Rain and realized something that slipped his mind a few seconds ago.

"Hornbuckle Wins!" Shang Tsung Shouted.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**Preview of Ch 7: Celebration**

"_Everyone may adjourn. We will return after Tonight's supper." Shang Tsung stated. Everyone began to leave the area. Tesla, Raskal, Rain, and Chan were the only ones left. Raskal and Tesla looked upon a laid out Rain._

"_It's nice to see you're awake." Raskal teased. "I thought we lost you for second there."_

"_With you condition, I surprised you don't lose a lot of things." Rain responded._

"_At least we didn't lose a match. You really let that Earthrealm boy defeat you like that? No wonder why your sister Tanya was able to defeat you so well." Tesla teased._

"_Half-Sister!" Rain corrected._ _"She had help from Jade." Rain stated. He thought about what he said and realized that he embarrassed himself even more._

"_Excuse me…" Chan interrupted. He was expecting a harsh response. "If I may ask, exactly how did his half-sister beat him?" Chan asked. Raskal and Tesla looked at each other and returned their attention to Chan._


	7. Celebration

**Celebration**

"Everyone may adjourn. We will return after Tonight's supper." Shang Tsung stated. Everyone began to leave the area. Tesla, Raskal, Rain, and I were the only ones left. Raskal and Tesla looked upon a laid out Rain.

"It's nice to see you're awake." Raskal teased. "I thought we lost you for second there."

"With you condition, I surprised you don't lose a lot of things." Rain responded.

"At least we didn't lose a match. You really let that Earthrealm boy defeat you like that? No wonder why your sister Tanya was able to defeat you so well." Tesla teased.

"Half-Sister!" Rain corrected. "She had help from Jade." He thought about what he said and realized that he embarrassed himself even more.

"Excuse me…" Chan interrupted. He was expecting a harsh response. "If I may ask, exactly how did his half-sister beat him?" Chan asked. Raskal and Tesla looked at each other and returned their attention to Chan.

"Her story states that she used a spell that slowed him down. Afterwards, she used a powerful fire blast to ultimately take him out." Tesla explained.

"If I may add, Tanya was only sixteen at that time." Raskal stated.

"That's all lies. She can't use magic. Well, she can now. However, at that time, she didn't even know any magic." Rain confirmed.

"Actually, I believe Rain's story." Chan stated. Raskal and Tesla were dumbfounded by his reply.

"Wait, you agree with him? Even after you beat him?" Raskal asked.

"Actually, I agree with him because I beat him." Chan added. "The description of the fight from Tanya's point of view is extremely similar to mine. I don't think its luck that caused me to dodge his attacks. For some reason, when I believed that I could dodge his blade, it actually happened. However, my fire is no magic. It was a gift from the Elder Lords."

"This information changes the facts how?" Tesla asked.

"Well, if she did use a fireball, he could've easily extinguished her attack. Not to mention that his water bubble would've killed her." Chan responded. "The only reason I survived was because of the charm that froze the water and immobilized Rain."

"Great analysis kid. You're absolutely right." Rain stated. Tesla and Raskal were impressed. Chan helped Rain to his feet.

"I'm curious…why would you associate with your enemy?" Tesla asked.

"Well, this conversation helped me realize that not everyone from Outworld is a bad person." Chan responded. Raskal reluctantly agreed while Tesla chuckled at his answer.

"That only applies to Raskal, kid. I went easy on you. The evil things Tesla and I would, could, and will do can't be reasoned with, especially when you face her in the finals." Rain commented.

"Trust me, our match will be brutal. You will learn the true power of fire and darkness. And this time, no one will be able to save you." Tesla added as she kissed Chan on the cheek and gave him a sinister smile.

* * *

***Later that night***

Chan, Johnny, Jax, and Sonya begin walking down the halls of Shang Tsung's tower. They enjoy the sight of his royal walls. As they walk inside the cafeteria, two of Shang Tsung's guards walk in front of Chan's. The trio became skeptical.

"Here to get our interviews?" Johnny Cage asked.

"Do you always crack jokes?" Jax asked.

"Trust me, Jax, he's serious." Sonya responded.

"Shang Tsung has an invitation to the VIP area of the Cafeteria for Hornbuckle." One Guard stated.

"How do we know you aren't lying?" Sonya asked.

"Shang Tsung is not allowed challenge Hornbuckle, nor is he allowed to make someone fight him outside of the tournaments." The other guard answered. "In plain terms, he has benefits for being Earthrealm's champion."

"It's alright, Sonya. I'll be safe." Chan stated. Sonya still refused, but Jax placed his hand on her shoulder. She decided to let it go and they continue to the cafeteria.

The Guards escort Chan to the 6th floor of the tower, which was 2 floors below Shang Tsung's Throne Room. They spot a particular room and point Chan in it's direct. As Chan approached the door, he prepared for the worst. However, before he could grab the handle, the door opened. Jade was standing at the door dress in her royal garb. Even though she was a servant, she still carried herself as someone of higher class.

"If it isn't the Earthrealm Champion; welcome to the VIP. My name is Jade and I will be serving you today." She greeted.

"It's...nice to meet you." Chan greeted. Jade showed him to his seat, but he froze up at the door. He spotted that there was only one small round table with 3 chairs. Two of those chairs were occupied by none other than Shang Tsung and Kitana.

"Earthrealmer, you've finally arrived." Shang Tsung stated. "Please, sit." Chan was skeptical about the whole thing, but he decided to comply for the moment. He looked down at the food on his plate with suspicion. Kitana noticed it and decided to stick her fork in his food. She proceeds to sample his food.

"Thanks for your concern." Chan responded.

"You know it's illegal for me to kill you outside of the tournament. This is more of a…victory present." Shang Tsung stated.

"Victory for Earthrealm?" Chan asked.

"No, you fool; victory for Outworld!" Kitana stated firmly. Shang Tsung gave her a cold glare and she did the same to him. "We need people like you in Outworld. It provides stability and honor. Don't get the wrong idea about us from Raiden, we are good people in Outworld; we just do bad things to keep the Realms in Order."

"I know. I talked to Raskal and Tesla already." Chan stated.

"The right and wrong examples respectively." Kitana commented.

"Why did you really bring me here?" Chan asked.

"We only need one more victory for Outworld to merge with Earthrealm. Kitana has convinced the Emperor that she could persuade you to surrender Earthrealm to Shao Kahn in exchange for your lives." Shang Tsung explained.

"Then why are you here, Sorcerer?" Chan asked. Shang Tsung felt a bit offended, but he understood Chan's concern. He rose from his chair and prepared to leave the room. Kitana was slightly disappointed.

"So you're really going to leave us here alone?" Kitana asked.

"I didn't come to interfere with your dinner." Chan said.

"Oh, and please enjoy the dinner, Shaolin." Shang Tsung was gone from the room. Only Chan, Kitana, and Jade were in the room. It was silent. Kitana decided it would be best for her to break the ice.

"So, I was wondering...is your brother single?" Kitana asked. Chan slightly blushed and became embarrassed.

"How...how would I know? He's dead." Chan remarked.

"No he's not. We all know your real name, Hornbuckle. Who do you think gave you your codename?" Kitana asked.

"I...wait what did you guys do?" Chan asked.

"Isn't that the question of the day?" Kitana asked sarcastically. "I know you felt something was 'off' about that match today. And I'm not talking about Rain's aim." She explained further.

"You know about that too? You have to tell me what's happening with me!" Chan shouted.

"Calm down, Hornbuckle. Or shall I call you Chan Kang?" Kitana mocked. "Before we talk about anything else, I have to make an announcement in this room."

"And what's that?" Chan asked.

"It has come to my attention that I will be having an entertainment event in this room. As a matter of fact, you were in this event." Kitana stated.

"You know as well as I do that it's against the rules for me to challenge someone to Mortal Kombat. I'm Earthrealm's contender for become the champion." Chan explained.

"Are you this stuck up all of the time? It's just a quick spar with Jade. Besides, what will happen if I let it slip out that you aren't legally supposed to be fighting in this tournament?" Kitana confirmed. Chan glanced at Jade who slowly pulled out her magical pole's hilt. She used her energy to form the hilt into a two sided metal pole. She then directed it towards Chan.

"So, what do you say Shaolin? Will you take my hand and dance?" Jade challenged. Chan looked at Kitana.

"Don't worry; I won't get jealous this one time." Kitana stated. Chan grew nervous. He didn't want to engage in a fight, but he felt that he had no choice. He stood up from his chair and walked to the empty area of the room. He was ready to face Jade.

"Round One..." Kitana began.

"You know better than this Snowman." Chan falls on the ground after being surprised by the new voice. He got onto his knees in a praying position.

"Forgive me lord Raiden. I didn't mean to do this." Chan pleaded.

"Wait what? This isn't Raiden you idiot. I'm a female; Raiden's a male. Do we really sound alike?" Frost stated. She was standing on top of the table that both he and Kitana sat at. She took Chan's words into offense.

"Oh it's you." Chan sighed in relief.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know you're in the presence of Outworld's princess?" Kitana stated in anger as she rose up from her chair.

"How did you evade the guards? How did you even get inside of this room? When did you get inside of this room?" Jade asked.

"Pipe down kids. What I want to know is why are you lame brains sitting is this room playing tea time when the greatest match of all time is about to occur?" Frost asked.

"Who's match?!" All three of them shouted in frustration.

"Isn't it obvious? Subzero and Scorpion." Frost confirmed.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**Preview of Ch 8: Fire and Darkness…**

"_How about a bet? The Loser has to buy dinner; full course."_

"_It really wouldn't be fair. I already know *spoiler* will win. He's going to slash off one of *spoiler's* arms, *spoiler* to him, and use a *Spoiler*. He will then *Super Spoiler*." Chan answered in detail._


	8. Fire and Darkness

**Fire and Darkness**

Everyone on the island was standing around the courtyard. Many people still had food in their hands as they awaited the next match. Tesla and Rain were talking with each other. Raskal didn't come the Courtyard. Kitana, Jade, and Tanya were standing around Shang Tsung as always. The Lin Kuei was standing together like soldiers. Even Reptile, the current champion of Outworld, was watching the Match from a distance. Sonya and Johnny were standing next to Chan, but Jax stayed at the bedrooms.

"What's so great about this fight?" Chan asked.

"When a rivalry occurs and it's strengthened tenfold, the fight is usually a lot more entertaining." Frost explained. "These two have been at it ever since the fall of the Shirai Ryu. He caused Quan Chi to kill off Scorpion's family and clan."

"Then why is Scorpion working with Quan Chi?" Chan asked.

"He's undead and under Quan Chi's spell. He still believes Subzero killed his family." Frost added.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Chan asked.

"I have my reasons." Shelia responded vaguely.

"Care to elaborate?" Chan asked.

"For one, he wouldn't even believe me. Secondly, I'm Lin Kuei; Scorpion's mission is not my problem. Also, I have a vendetta against Quan Chi. I have to play it safe." Frost explained. "I have more reasons, but we're not on the friendship level yet."

"Then…where are we?" Chan asked.

"You're just a Snowman." Frost responded.

"Well, not much of an upgrade from Shaolin." Chan commented.

"How about a bet? The Loser has to buy dinner; full course."

"It really wouldn't be fair. I already know Scorpion will win. He's going to slash off one of Subzero's arms, breathe fire to him, and use a spine rip. He will then kick Subzero's headless corpse through a portal to the Netherealm." Chan answered in detail. Frost was disgusted by his statement. She then punched Chan to the ground.

"I told you before, you're just a snowman. Don't speak of the Lin Kuei like that ever again. Got that?" Frost asked. Chan wasn't surprise as he nodded his head.

"Don't say I didn't warn you when my dinner comes from your tab." Chan responded. Everyone then places their focus on Scorpion and Subzero as they stand in the middle of the stadium.

* * *

"So we meet again, hell spawn. What a surprising and exciting reunion." Subzero stated.

"Subzero…" Scorpion stated. "I'm not like I was before. I have the power of fire!"

"My power has never changed, Scorpion. You'll only die again." Subzero stated.

"Round One…" Everyone is focused on the fight. Their hearts race rapidly as they are ready to witness the greatest fight of their lives. "FIGHT!"

Subzero creates an ice ball in his left hand. Scorpion vanishes in flames and ashes. Subzero is unfazed as Scorpion teleports behind him. He attempts to punch Subzero, but Subzero slams his fist on top of the ice, causing a frozen shockwave to knock Scorpion back. Scorpion uses a wake-up attack by throwing his spear at Subzero. It pierces him, but it turns out that Scorpion actually struck an ice clone. Subzero uses the clone to freeze Scorpion's spear, but Scorpion prevents him from doing so by using his fire to melt the ice clone. Next, he throws a fireball at Subzero, knocking him back. Everyone is currently impressed.

"This was pretty overhyped." Johnny whispered to Sonya. Frost throws a snow ball at Johnny and gives him an evil glare. Back at the fight, both Scorpion and Subzero rise from the ground.

"Nice to see you've had an upgrade thanks to Quan Chi." Subzero stated.

"It's not an upgrade; it's a foreshadowing of the outcome." Scorpion responds.

"A foreshadowing of how dead you and your clan are?"

"No, how dead you and the sorceress will be." Scorpion responds. He dashes towards Subzero, who goes into a defensive stance. Scorpion and Subzero trade a barrage of punches and sweeps as they both attempt to take each other down. Scorpion powers one of his fists with fire while Subzero covers one of his fists in ice. The both use a straight forward punch and both of their fists collide. The impact of the attack causes a small shockwave while the combination of both elements causes the area to be covered in thick mist. The battle became a fog of war.

"What was that about overrated?" Sonya asked.

"We can't even see the fight now." Johnny Complained.

"We couldn't see your fight with Tesla either, if you'd actually call that a fight." Frost responded.

"Enough with the joke already! It's starting to get old." Johnny stated in irritation.

"I'm glad you're starting to realize how we feel when you make stupid jokes all the time." Sonya said. Chan ignored them both as he continued to survey the match.

Fireballs and Ice Blasts were being fired from all directions in the mist. Some of the attacks began striking some of the spectators. Some of them we're severely harmed while others used their wits and powers to dodge or disintegrate the attacks. After seeing how wild the fight was becoming, Shang Tsung signaled Tesla to handle the problem. She nods and begins to activate a magic circle that's on the ground.

"Tis Olfo!" Telsa uses her magic power to paralyze both kombatants and make them fall to the ground. "Crael!" She then uses her magic to clear the fog in the area. Both Subzero and Scorpion were angry at the Sorceress.

"You use your magic to help the Lin Kuei slay me again?!" Scorpion yells at Tesla. She keeps up with her serious facial expression and doesn't answer.

"The two of you will not attack spectators during this match." Shang Tsung states.

"Yet, you sure love allowing spectators to fight us, grandpa." Sonya states.

"Ha, told you!" Johnny Commented. Shang Tsung ignored them both.

"As I was saying, you two need to control yourselves. This is a one-on-one match and shall continue to be as such. The next person to break a rule will suffer the consequences." Shang Tsung states. Tesla deactivates the spell and the two kombatants rise back from the ground. "Now, Final Round…FIGHT!"

Subzero creates an ice sword as Scorpion pulls out both of his blades. The two engage in a stereotypical sword fight which causes no harm to either of them. However, Subzero begins losing his grip as Scorpion began to continuously slam both of his blades against Subzero's ice sword.

"Die, Lin Kuei!" Scorpion slashes Subzero's arm off from his elbow. He then uses his fire to burn Subzero's severed arm into ashes. Bi Han yells in pain due to the loss of his arm. Scorpion grabs onto his flaming spear and tosses it towards Subzero. Subzero begins to lose hope and decides to use his hidden powers.

"Never!" Subzero creates a small portal in which the spear disappears inside. Everyone was surprised and shocked by Subzero's sorcery. Subzero summons his shadow to perform an uppercut on Scorpion. He then creates a portal below Scorpion's corpse and dives after him. A portal arrives above the stadium. Subzero and Scorpion arrive from the portal as Subzero slams Scorpion onto the pavement.

"You idiot! What are you doing?!" Frost shouts. Sektor, Cyrax, and Hydro are in awe. Everyone understood what was going on.

"I will ensure that you don't return this time, Scorpion." Subzero stated. He summons his shadow to grab Scorpion's neck as he grabbed Scorpion's legs. Before they could pull on him, Subzero is struck by a flaming dragon. Rather than knock him back, the dragon places him on paralysis. Johnny, and Sonya were confused. They looked at Shang Tsung, who had an angry look on his face.

"This match is over. Scorpion is the winner by default. You, Subzero, have defied the rule of the tournament." Shang Tsung stated.

* * *

"Why did he interrupt the fight?" Sonya shouted.

"That's not Subzero." Chan stated. Sonya and Johnny were confused by Chan's statement.

"I thought that was just something you…" Johnny began.

"At this point, I think they planned this. Princess Kitana knows my true identity, but for some reason she didn't stop my match. She knew before we even boarded the cruise ship." Chan explained.

"So if they find out about you…" Sonya began.

"What does Kitana want with you?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know, but something tells me it's nothing good." Chan responded.

"You are not the real Subzero." Scorpion stated.

"Of course not you demon. I'm his older brother, Bi Han; otherwise known as Noob Saibot." He replied. Everyone began to understand what happened.

"Your brother killed my family and clan. He is the one I truly seek. You waste my time, Lin Kuei!" Scorpion stated as he sheathed his swords.

"You're wrong Scorpion, how can you be so blind as to not see what's been going on all of these years. Do you not remember the first time you felt the cold blade slither down your spine? What about the first time I dug my cold fingertips into your neck as I ripped your head and spine from your body? Is it that complicated to realize that it's been me the entire time?" Bi Han explained.

Scorpion began to have a flashback of the time he first fought Subzero. It was at a shaolin temple 1000s of years ago, when he and Ashrah were searching for the map to Shinnok's Amulet at the Shaolin temple. Both he and Ashrah fell to the hands of the Lin Kuei. Sektor cut off both of his hands and Noob Saibot ripped his head from his shoulders. However, Scorpion was somehow able to come back from the dead as he once was. However, the second time he was killed, he didn't return. He required the magic of Quan Chi to bring him back to life, which is how he came today.

"Murderer…it was you who destroyed my clan. It was you who killed my family." Scorpion stated. Bi Han didn't believe anything that Scorpion was saying. He knows that neither he nor his brother had anything to do with the death of Scorpion's family and clan. However, he knew that his sacrifice would mean that Scorpion will no longer pursue his brother, Kuai Liang. He was ready for whatever came next.

"Bi Han, no!" Frost shouted as she reached her hand towards him. Sektor and Hydro turned their backs towards Bi Han and began to walk away from the courtyard in shame. They knew that whether he survived or not, he would no longer be part of the Lin Kuei. Cyrax was shocked by the outcome of the match. He began to realize exactly how harmful the cyber initiative could've been if it was initiated prior to the tournament.

Scorpion pulled his face mask off. His hollow eyes buried deep into Bi Han's. Frost began to slowly and unwillingly walk towards Bi Han. Chan saw what she was doing and went to go stop her. Scorpion breathed fire toward Bi Han causing his immense pain. As the flames began to melt his skin, Scorpion dug his fingers into Bi Han's neck. The next thing Bi Han knew, he was looking over Scorpion. He was then forced to look behind himself. He saw the devastated look on Frost faces as the boot of the undead ninja kicked his headless body into the portal. He then began to follow directly behind his own body, only to see the burning wasteland known as the Netherealm.

"Scorpion Wins…Fatality!" Shang Tsung announced. All of Outworld began to cheer him on. Johnny Cage became sick after looking at the brutality of Scorpion's finisher. Sonya was utterly disgusted and turned away from the fight.

"Frost…" Chan was saddened by the event as he saw that his prediction was exact. He actually made everything up from the top of his head. It wasn't anything he really saw in a vision. Frost could only look in horror as her partner was slain in from of her eyes. Her eyes had become dull and her mind completely shut down. She was like a hollow shell, still reaching her hand towards a corpse that was no longer there.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**Preview of Ch 9: Reunion…**

_The next morning, everyone arrived to the courtyard. Raiden and the Earthrealm warriors were grouped together. Sektor, Hydro, and Cyrax were also there standing next to Shang Tsung. Frost was also with them conversing about Lin Kuei stuff. Shang Tsung ordered a silence as he prepared his announcement._

"_For our next match; it will be Sonya Blade vs Frost!" Shang Tsung announced. Both of the women step onto the courtyard. Sonya adjusts her hair while Frost cracks her neck. They stand face to face ready to begin the match._

"_You do know that you don't have to proceed any further in this tournament right? Why not surrender now and save yourself?" Frost asked in a taunting manner._

"_I'm not going to let some snow queen take me out. Besides, Earth needs as many victories as it can get. Am I right?" Sonya replied._

"_Hey, your choice." Frost responded as pulled out a new pendant._


	9. Reunion

**Reunion**

Chan walks up to a grieving Frost who was looking down at the bottom of the Pit. She shows no tears, but he knew she was saddened by Subzero's death.

"Don't worry, I'm not going jump." Frost stated.

"I know he was your friend…"

"He wasn't a friend. He was my mentor. Not only that, but he wasn't even supposed to be here. His Brother Kuai Lang was supposed to fight. Bi Han took the codename of Subzero and forced his brother to temporarily be labeled as Tundra. It was stupid of him. He assisted me in defeating Quan Chi and Shinnok prior to this tournament. He was blamed for killing Scorpion's family and clan. Twice actually, although, the first time really was his fault." Frost explained. She saw Chan focusing on everything she is saying. "Sorry for rambling on about this. It's just that I never wanted Scorpion to win that match. The fact is that Bi Han used Netherealm magic against a Netherealm wraith lets me know his future. That's the reason I want you to make it to the final match. I want you to get Shang Tsung to send us to the Brotherhood's HQ so that we can save our friends."

"Wait, they're in the Brotherhood of Shadows? Does that mean they're dead?" Chan asked in horror.

"No, they're a new group he created. Sort of like a gang. Mostly, whether they're alive or dead, they'll still be useful to him. He's going to turn them to his side slowly but surely." Frost said. Chan contemplated on her words. He then made his decision.

"Right. We're going to save them all. I promise I'll make it to the end." Chan confirmed. Frost smiled and started to gain trust in Chan.

"I'm going to tell you a secret, but you can't tell anyone else." Frost stated. Chan agrees.

"Sure thing. What is it you want to say?" Chan asked.

"Well…My real name is Shel—" Frost is cut off by the appearance of Kitana, Tanya, and Jade, who have blocked both sides of the bridge. Both she and Chan stand back to back as they keep a close eye on the three women.

"What do we have here? It looks like someone is near a breach in their contract." Kitana stated.

"Two someones at that." Tanya commented.

"It's 'two people' Tanya." Jade responded as she face palmed.

"Don't question my grammar Jade." Tanya responded. She began to ramble on with her eyes clothes and her nose pointed to the sky.

"Yeah Jade, don't be such a grammar cop." Kitana said. Jade looked her way and began to argue with her over the purpose of using proper grammar. Frost grabs Chan's arm and gives him a frightening look.

"All grammar aside, let's get down to business. Hornbuckle, lucky for you I'll be keeping your name confidential, but you still owe Jade that spar." Kitana returns her attention to Chan and Frost. However, Chan was already pushed off of the bridge by Frost and she jumped after him. "Hey!" Kitana shouted. The three women looked off the bridge as Frost grabbed onto Chan. They prepared for the worst.

"Raiden!" Chan shouted. Suddenly, both he and Frost were instantly teleported to the top of the bridge along with Raiden. Once Frost noticed that they were ok, she released her grip on Chan. The thought of him nearly dying causes him to pass out. Kitana, Jade, and Tanya were impressed. They then escaped without another word, though Kitana gives them a friendly wave goodbye.

"Your actions could have cost him his life." Raiden exclaimed.

"I knew what I was doing, Elder Lord. Besides, we couldn't just stand there waiting to die." Frost replied.

"I only rescued you because you were attached to him, Lin Kuei. Next time, you won't be so lucky." Raiden stated. He then picked Chan up as they prepared to leave.

"I forgot to thank you for saving me the first time. You know…Shinnok's invasion?" Frost stated. Raiden looked at her with his eyes glowing. Then he left. Frost sighed as she left for her bedroom. "I guess you just can't please everybody.

* * *

***The next morning***

Everyone arrived to the courtyard. Raiden and the Earthrealm warriors were grouped together. Sektor, Hydro, and Cyrax were also there standing next to Shang Tsung. Frost was also with them conversing about Lin Kuei stuff. Shang Tsung ordered a silence as he prepared his announcement.

"For our next match; it will be Sonya Blade vs Frost!" Shang Tsung announced. Both of the women step onto the courtyard. Sonya adjusts her hair while Frost cracks her neck. They stand face to face ready to begin the match.

"You do know that you don't have to proceed any further in this tournament right? Why not surrender now and save yourself?" Frost asked in a taunting manner.

"I'm not going to let some snow queen take me out. Besides, Earth needs as many victories as it can get. Am I right?" Sonya replied.

"Hey, your choice." Frost responded as pulled out a new pendant.

"Praying to someone?" Sonya asked.

"Not really. However, you might want to begin to pray." Frost responded. "I'll even start you off. Dear God, I come to you today—"

Sonya begins her fight with a few Tae Kwon Do techniques. However, Frost easily dodges each attack. Frost then creates an Ice Shuriken and tosses it in Sonya's direction; however Sonya dodges the shuriken and follows up with a roundhouse kick. The impact causes Frost to stumble a bit. She wipes the blood from her mouth and begins to smile.

"I guess I won't need this charm then." Frost stated. She dropped the charm to the ground and crushed it with her boot. "I'm going to win with three ice shuriken and dodge your next two attacks."

"You wish." Sonya responded.

She attempts to swing her arm at Frost. She misses and Frost throws an Ice shuriken at Sonya's arm and causes it to be frozen along with her other arm. Sonya then attempts to use a roundhouse kick in which Frost uses another Ice shuriken which has the same effect on both of Sonya's legs to the ground. With no way of escaping, the match is now in Frosts hands. She places her hand on Sonya's head and prepares to freeze her to death. However, she leans over to Sonya's ear.

"I've been tasked with killing you off. Do we really need that kind of thing happening?" Frost asked.

"I still have one move I can use against you. After that, I can kill you instead." Sonya responded.

"And if I die, so will Hornbuckle. He won't be able to defeat his opponents without my charms. His death means the end of Earthrealm. Again, do we really need that kind of thing happening?" Frost explains. Sonya is reluctant to believe her at first, but she decides that it would be for the best.

"Fine. I'll bite." Sonya responded.

"Good. I'll thaw you when we reach the portal to leave this Island. Don't waste the opportunity for you and Jax to escape." Frost uses her cryomancer powers to completely freeze Sonya. She then picks up Sonya's corpse and prepared to leave. Chan and Johnny Cage were shocked by what happened.

"Frost Wins. Fatality...wait. What are you doing?" Shang Tsung asked.

"What does it look like? I won. I claim this death. Is it wrong that I want a trophy?" Frost asked.

"Those who die in my tournaments must lose their souls." Shang Tsung stated.

"That's not a rule. Besides, weren't you the same person who allowed Subzero's corpse to stay in the Netherealm?" Frost asked. Shang Tsung was angered. He turned his attention to Sektor.

"Do not worry, Shang Tsung. Her actions will be addressed once the Tournament is over." Sektor responded. As Frost left, Chan and Johnny began to discuss what just happened.

"I can't believe she really did that." Chan stated. "There's got to be a reason for it."

"I got a reason; she's a psycho. She's delusional kid." Johnny replied.

"Johnny is sort of right. She is Lin Kuei. Did you really think she would side with us?" Raiden asked.

"You three have no faith do you?" a female stated. It was a Shaman. "Until you see an actual body that is dead, never count a person out." She added. She then slid something sharp into her jacket as she made her way to the courtyard.

"Who is she?" Chan asked.

"Shang Tsung! I am done playing around. I have been on this island well before you and your warriors, yet you have placed me on the sidelines this entire time. Are you afraid that I will sabotage your victory?" the shaman asked.

"Shang Tsung, I'll handle this one." Tesla stated as she finished eating a chocolate bar. She walked onto the courtyard along with the shaman.

"Very well, for the next match it will be Tesla vs Knightwolf!" Shang Tsung announced.

"That's Nightwolf, the shaman from old legend?" Chan asked.

"That's her codename. She's not really a shaman, nor is she related to 'that' Nightwolf. She follows their laws, but she is actually one of the last members of the Shirai Ryu." Raiden explained.

"She's more complicated than Sonya Blade." Johnny comment. Knightwolf overheard the conversation, but kept a cool head.

"That may be true, stuntman, but I'm the Vanguard of Earthrealm." Knightwolf responded. "Besides, I'm the one who's going last longer than one punch."

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

**Preview of Ch 10: Vanguard of Earthrealm…**

"_You shouldn't be here Shaman." Tesla stated. "You fight for Earthrealm, but you're from Outworld. Do you not remember what happened to Zaterra when they did this? You're a risk to Earthrealm."_

"_Are you really going to sit here and lecture me the entire time?" Knightwolf asked. "Rain was right, you have gone soft."_

"_I don't know why everyone believes that I'm just some cold killer. I've only killed full klans of people, such as your real mother and father, your Shaman group, your Shirai Ryu clan twice, the Wu Shi Academy…"_

"_Wait, that was her?" Chan shouted. He then looked at Johnny who was confused. "So it really wasn't you."_

"_Of course not, I'm American kid." Johnny responded._

"…_The Lin Kuei almost fell to my power, and I've killed a Mass number of Children from Russia who've become members of Netherealm's most underrated group known as the Sisterhood." Tesla begins to laugh, but she gets struck in the shoulder by Knightwolf's spirit arrow._


	10. The Vanguard of Earthrealm

**The Vanguard of Earthrealm**

Knightwolf and Tesla circle around each other. Telsa looks onto Knightwolf with disgust while Knightwolf simply looks onto her with pity as she knew the truth of her origins.

"You shouldn't be here Shaman." Tesla stated. "You fight for Earthrealm, but you're from Outworld. Do you not remember what happened to Zaterra when they did this? You're a risk to Earthrealm."

"Are you really going to sit here and lecture me the entire time?" Knightwolf asked. "Rain was right, you have gone soft."

"I don't know why everyone believes that I'm just some cold killer. I've only killed full klans of people, such as your real mother and father, your Shaman group, your Shirai Ryu clan twice, the Wu Shi Academy…"

"Wait that was her?" Chan shouted. He then looked at Johnny who was confused. "So it really wasn't you."

"Of course not, I'm American kid." Johnny responded.

"…The Lin Kuei almost fell to my power, and I've killed a Mass number of Children from Russia who've become members of Netherealm's most underrated group known as the Sisterhood." Tesla begins to laugh, but she gets struck in the shoulder by Knightwolf's spirit arrow.

"I don't care about your resumé. You're a perfect undead sorceress. You were always Quan Chi pet." Knightwolf stated.

"I'll show you a pet, Shaman." Tesla says as she disperses Knightwolf's energy arrow. She heals herself and adjusts the glove on her left hand. The glove had a magic circle drawn on it. Knightwolf's eyes perk up as well as Scorpion's.

"So I'm guessing that Ashrah really did…"Knightwolf began.

"She will be avenged of course, but she can easily be replaced. Maybe when Quan Chi corrupts your soul perhaps?"

Telsa forms a powerful fireball in her right hand. Knightwolf activates her Spirit Armor and rushes towards Tesla. Without hesitation, Telsa fires the fireball at Knightwolf. The impact of the fireball slows Knightwolf down a bit, but it doesn't stop her from running. Tesla then continues to fire more fireballs at Knightwolf, but they prove not to work. Tesla the forms fire in her left hand which turns blue. Knightwolf's eyes widen as Tesla throws the blue fireball at Knightwolf. Knightwolf creates a 4 layer energy shield to guard herself against Tesla's attack. The Impact causes a huge fiery explosion which also causes a strong shockwave. The Area was covered in dust.

"You idiots." Kitana stated. She opens her fans and waves them rapidly across the arena causing the dust to go away. She then uses her fans to suspend both Tesla and Knightwolf in the air. She slams them both to the ground and closes her fans.

"When did the Princess get so strong?" Chan asked Raiden.

"Her Mother Sindel has a secret vile in Outworld; a sort of poison that has a risk/reward impact for Elder Lords. Apparently she survived it." Raiden explained.

"How powerful is she now?" Johnny asked.

"She may be a better match against even Lui Kang at this point." Raiden responded. Knightwolf and Tesla rise up from the ground and look up towards Kitana. Kitana gives them both a death glare. The two walk a few steps away from each other and then return to looking at each other.

"Now then…" Kitana clears her throat. "Round One…FIGHT!"

* * *

Knightwolf and Tesla's power begins to increase rapidly as Knightwolf calls upon the power of her ancestors and Tesla calls upon the power of Onaga's magic. Knightwolf runs towards Tesla with two spirit hatchets in hand. Telsa begins a spell chant as Knightwolf gets closer. Knightwolf reactivates her Spirit Armor as she prepares to strike Tesla. Once she swings her Hatchets at Tesla, her spirit weapons disappear.

"What?" Knightwolf questioned. Tesla smiled and thrusted her hand through Knightwolf's left shoulder. Knightwolf's spirit armor vanishes. Tesla's hand was behind Knightwolf's back.

"I can't believe I missed your heart, Shaman." Tesla stated.

"Funny...of course…you wouldn't know…where it's located." Knightwolf mocked. Tesla laughs at her misery.

"I've seen hearts of all sizes, shapes, and colors. You'd be surprised at the few people in the realms who have their hearts located in the weirdest places." Tesla explained.

"Have you…never had a…heart of love?" Knightwolf asked. Tesla laughed whole-heartedly.

"Of course I did. I've always loved my sister…at least before I was killed." Tesla stated. "When the two of us were chased by the Brotherhood, we were instructed to stay separated or else one of us would die. My sister was a huge fan of playing around with magic. She found a way to travel the realms and learned about the secret of Onaga's magic. She trusted the information and defied Quan Chi's instructions. This caused him to take it out on me. I'm been his undead slave for years, only to be a blackmail tactic and bargaining chip to be used against my sister. Of course, I was eventually given the freedom to go wherever I want, in which I chose Edenia."

"Why not Earth?" Knightwolf asked. Tesla turned her head towards Raiden then placed her focus back on Knightwolf. Knightwolf begins to laugh herself.

"What's so funny?" Tesla asked.

"Isn't it ironic? Everywhere you go, destruction follows. Such as the loss of your family, the loss of Edenia, the loss of the Brotherhood, and due to the fact that you're fighting for them, you're gonna be the reason Outworld loses this tournament." Knightwolf confirmed. Tesla grew angry as the magic circle on her glove began to glow.

"Finish Her!" Shang Tsung Shouts.

"I got you now Shaman."

Tesla pulls her fist back and prepares to strike Knightwolf. However, she is halted. She looks down at her crimson leaking abdomen. A 7-inch knife is deep inside. It's not an energy knife created by Knightwolf, she used a real knife. Tesla moves her hands by her wound hoping to heal it. Knightwolf doesn't give her a chance as she quickly slashes a gaping wound past her left side. Tesla's intestines fall out of the wound as she falls to the ground. Slowly she is dying as Knightwolf goes into a victory pose.

"The winner…is Knightwolf!" Shang Tsung announced. "Fatality!"

Everyone began to cheer on Knightwolf's victory, including Rain. Raskal was a bit saddened, but it didn't matter much to him. Johnny began to feel bad for killing Baraka earlier. Chan, however, was greatly disappointed with Knightwolf's choice. She walked towards their direction as everyone leaves the area. The hole in her shoulder began to instantly heal using the souls in her body.

"That weird chick's coming over here?" Johnny whispered.

"She just killed that woman." Chan whispered as well. Knightwolf finally reached their group and folded her arms. The team was quiet.

"So…shall I gain no praise?" Knightwolf asked. They were still silent. "I will not bite. We are the same age Chan.—in appearance that is." She said as she looked directly at Chan.

"Your brother would be proud of your…victory." Raiden stated.

"I thought you said that wasn't her real brother." Johnny stated unconsciously. Knightwolf gave him a cold glare. She wiped Tesla's blood off of her knife with a piece of cloth and proceeded to check it. Johnny remained a bit cautious.

"You didn't have to kill that woman. You're a Shaman. You and your people don't believe in murder." Chan stated. Knightwolf stored her knife in her pouch.

"Actually, I did have to kill that woman." Knightwolf confirmed. "I am the only person left in the Shaman clan, hence the reason I'm known as the Vanguard of Earthrealm. Though I am not a real Shaman, I still have their powers. However, my moral codes are that of the Shirai Ryu clan."

"The Shirai Ryu died with Scorpion." Chan stated.

"There are still three members left, excluding Scorpion of course. Skarlet is somewhere in America, relaxing after the fall of the clan. Shelia is here under her sister's disguise." Knightwolf explained.

"That's not Shelia." Chan stated.

"I thought she died during our fight against Shinnok?" Raiden responded.

"He did a poor job of killing her; the same way you're doing a poor job in protecting Earthrealm." Knightwolf answered. Raiden frowned upon her answer. Chan began to feel bad as he remembers when he said those same words to Raiden the day before.

"He's doing the best he can. It's no need for you to be a vixen about it." Chan responded. He had an angry look on his face, as did she.

"He gave you that piss poor speech about how if he saved everyone, we wouldn't have chosen to join this tournament yesterday. The truth is if the Shamans were alive during those tournaments, we could've defeated Outworld all 11 times. We'd also have the Shirai Ryu fighting for Earthrealm. We were only killed by Quan Chi's forces due to their immortality. That's something that Outworld could never accomplish." Knightwolf explained. Frost suddenly appeared beside Raiden.

"I see you've done your job well. Have you given them the good news?" Frost asked.

"What good news?" Johnny Cage asked.

"I almost forgot." Knightwolf stated as she lightly face-palmed herself. "Chan, I'm gonna help you with your 'Illness.' Consider this a Diagnosis."

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

**Preview of Ch. 11: Diagnosis…**

"_Ancestors guide me." Knightwolf draws her spirit bow. He left eye glows green. She takes a deep breath and releases the arrow. She then fires a continuous amount of arrows in multiple areas. She was at the bottom of the pit._

"_Not a chance, Knightwolf." Frost stated. She dodges each of the arrows, as does Chan. The two of them continue to run towards Knightwolf. Knightwolf then prepares to fire five arrows at once. Chan and Frost prepare to dodge to arrows, but Knightwolf tricks them by causing them to disperse. As they are both caught off guard, Knightwolf uses a double kick to knock them both on their back._

"_Well, we can cross that off the list." Knightwolf stated._

"_You couldn't predict that?" Frost asked angrily._

"_My predictions aren't real." Chan responded._

"_Those past predictions seemed real enough. What's wrong now?" Knightwolf asked._


	11. Diagnosis

**Diagnosis**

"Ancestors guide me." Knightwolf draws her spirit bow. He left eye glows green. She takes a deep breath and releases the arrow. She then fires a continuous amount of arrows in multiple areas. She was at the bottom of the pit.

"Not a chance, Knightwolf." Frost stated. She dodges each of the arrows, as does Chan. The two of them continue to run towards Knightwolf. Knightwolf then prepares to fire five arrows at once. Chan and Frost prepare to dodge to arrows, but Knightwolf tricks them by causing them to disperse. As they are both caught off guard, Knightwolf uses a double kick to knock them both on their back.

"Well, we can cross that off the list." Knightwolf stated.

"You couldn't predict that?" Frost asked angrily.

"My predictions aren't real." Chan responded.

"Those past predictions seemed real enough. What's wrong now?" Knightwolf asked.

"Who knows?" Chan replied. Both he and Frost rose from the ground. "Do you have any other test you want to give me?"

"Trust me, I'm great at this. We'll be finished before your next match." Knightwolf responded as she prepares to fire another Spirit Arrow at Chan.

"Enough with the arrows, Knightwolf! I know they're non-lethal. You won't kill me with that." Chan stated. As he finished his sentence, Knightwolf fires the arrow through Chan's heart. His eyes begin to slowly go dull as his vision fades.

"Now let the chaos begin." Knightwolf pulls out the Great Kung Lao's victory medallion and begins to transfer some souls into the medallion. Suddenly, she is struck by a powerful lightning bolt from Raiden which burns her body and knocks hers unconscious. Frost looks up at Raiden, who was angry with them both.

"The two of you know that it's against the rules to fight the Champion of Earthrealm outside of the tournament." Raiden stated.

"Don't think that I won't fight an Elder Lord, Raiden." Frost stated.

Knightwolf's eyes glow green. She begins to have a strange vision montage of the future. She spots Chan's fight with Scorpion, Chan's infiltration of the Brotherhood of Shadow, the War between Netherealm and Outworld after it has merged with Earthrealm, the death of Raiden at Shinnok's hands, the Sisterhood slaughtering Kitana and her allies, Chan and Kira running from Quan Chi and Jataaka, and Chan and Kira's death. Before her vision ends, she gets a vision of herself standing before the dead bodies of everyone in all of reality, including the Elder Lords and the Netherealm. She looks at a large Pyramid in which a fire spawn was standing on top of. Controlling him and standing in the front was the revived mother of Tanya, Anomaly.

"No!" Knightwolf shouts. Her injuries are immediately healed by the souls that were inside of her. She begins to breathe heavily. Raiden looks onto her with anger.

"Have you learned your lesson during your temporary sleep?" Raiden asked. Knightwolf returned the same look.

"I don't have time for your smart remarks Elder Lord." Raiden begins to fire another lightning bolt at Knightwolf. However, a fully healed and revived Chan jumps in front of Knightwolf. He uses his power to absorb the lightning bolt. Knightwolf doesn't hesitate as she tosses a spirit hatchet at Raiden's chest. Raiden is knocked back with the hatchet stuck in his chest. Knightwolf walks towards Raiden and stands over him with a second spirit hatchet.

"Finish Him!" A strange voice said in Knightwolf's ear. She reflected on the voice and recognized it as the fire spawn's. Chan uses Raiden's power to knock Knightwolf to the ground. Both of her spirit hatchets disappeared.

"Knightwolf, I—"

"I've figure it all out." Knightwolf stated. Raiden looks onto her and Chan. "Raiden, you need tell Lui Kang to go to Russia."

"You kill the champion of Earthrealm and demand me to take Lui Kang out of Outworld?" Raiden questioned.

"Raiden, in 22 Hours we will be experiencing Armageddon; and the revival of Anomaly." Knightwolf stated.

"How do you know this Shaman?" Raiden asked. Knightwolf pulls out the Medallion of the Great Kung Lao and tosses it to Raiden.

"See for yourself, Elder God." Raiden powers the medallion and begins to see the exact same visions that were presented to Knightwolf. Without further wording, Raiden teleported away from the island along with the medallion.

"Why does he need go to Russia?" Chan asked.

"Outworld is using Netherealm magic to speed up time." Knightwolf confirmed.

"I thought we suspected that already." Chan stated.

"You don't understand, in 22 hours it will be Tanya's birthday. Each time Tanya grows older, time jumps forward 100 years. The next 100 will place us all beyond the due date of Armageddon, and we will all die. The only people who have these visions are those who were chosen to be the Champion of Earthrealm. That's the reason you were able to see those visions. That's the reason you have Anomaly's power to fabricate new truths." Knightwolf explained. Chan was overwhelmed by the information Knightwolf told him. He still didn't seem to understand it.

"So we need to defeat Quan Chi and stop the spell. That sounds easy enough." Chan stated.

"The only way to stop the spell is if the creator of the spell uses a counter-spell to stop it." Knightwolf claimed.

"Then we are all doomed since you killed her." Frost confirmed. Both Knightwolf and Chan turned their attention to her. Both of them had a horrified look on their face.

"You knew?" Chan asked.

"We both knew about the time spell, but you didn't think it would be important to tell me that SHE created the spell?" Knightwolf added.

"Wouldn't that be your job, Vanguard of Earthrealm?" Frost responded.

"I can't believe you. I really can't believe what I'm hearing now." Chan stated as he paced back and forward.

"Don't blame me, Snow. It's not my job to save the universe. You said the same exact thing yourself. What happens to the world isn't my problem. As a matter of fact, I would enjoy seeing that happen." Frost stated unconsciously. Chan formed a fireball in his hand and prepared to fire it upon Frost. However, he doesn't as it would be against the rules.

"From this day forward, we are no longer friends, nor are we associates. When we both make it to the finals, I promise that I will finish you. If you thought Subzero's death was horrible, you haven't seen anything yet." Chan responded. Frost wasn't fazed by his words. Knightwolf was shocked by Chan's responses.

"I am angry about this too, Chan. However, I think that last line was a bit overboard." Knightwolf commented.

"I don't care. They fight for Outworld. Therefore whatever happens to them, I don't really care at this point." Chan replied. Frost pulled out a yellow charm and showed it to Knightwolf and Chan.

"Threaten me all you want, Fool. You can't win without this Charm." Frost stated. "As your enemy, you no longer have access to any assistance from me." Frost added as she disappeared from the area.

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**

**Preview of Ch. 12: Finish Him…**

"_Remember, the power of "belief" is the only thing you need in order to dodge attacks. If you lose faith at any point, you will die." _

_Knightwolf gave Chan a pat on the back as he walks to the courtyard. Chan surveyed the area. He saw Knightwolf chatting with Raiden. Rain is teasing Tanya about something personal. Kitana and Jade are talking to Shang Tsung in private. Scorpion was staying to himself, possibly contemplating what happened in his previous match. However, there was one person who was missing from the pack._

"_Frost…"_

"_Hornbuckle!" He heard a voice call him. He thought it was Frost, but it was actually Knightwolf. "Good luck." She said. Chan nodded. He knew she did that so that he could clear his mind._


	12. Finish Him

**Finish Him**

"Remember, the power of "belief" is the only thing you need in order to dodge attacks. If you lose faith at any point, you will die."

Knightwolf gave Chan a pat on the back as he walks to the courtyard. Chan surveyed the area. He saw Knightwolf chatting with Raiden. Rain is teasing Tanya about something personal. Kitana and Jade are talking to Shang Tsung in private. Scorpion was staying to himself, possibly contemplating what happened in his previous match. However, there was one person who was missing from the pack.

"Frost…"

"Hornbuckle!" He heard a voice call him. He thought it was Frost, but it was actually Knightwolf. "Good luck." She said. Chan nodded. He knew she did that so that he could clear his mind.

"For the next match: Hornbuckle vs Scorpion!" Everyone cheered for both sides. After 4 powerful matches, they were ready for the big clash of fighters.

"Your revenge is over. Subzero is dead. Tesla was killed by Knightwolf. Why are you still in this tournament?" Chan asked.

"You are part of the Shaolin monks. Years ago, a large group of them mortally wounded me when I was getting the Map for Quan Chi years ago. Because of them, I became powerless to Bi Han's power. You've also shown loyalty towards the Lin Kuei, though they are your enemy. Therefore, you are my enemy." Scorpion explained. Both of them look into each other's eye preparing for the match to start. Chan creates a small fireball in his hand while Scorpion creates one in his.

"As we are at the Semi-Finals, you both only have 1 round to win." Shang Tsung announced. Both agreed. "Final Round…FIGHT!"

Both Scorpion and Chan toss their fireballs towards each other. Chan easily dodges the fireball. Scorpion grabs Chan fireball, enhances it, and tosses it back at Chan. Chan quickly guarded himself as he was struck by the fireball. Though he absorbs most of the fire, his arms still get severely burned. Scorpion teleports behind Chan and punches him in the head, knocking him to the ground. Scorpion creates another fireball in his hand and prepares to fire it upon Chan.

"Take this!" Chan fires a powerful solar flare against Scorpion, knocking him back. Chan's arms began to slowly heal. Everyone was amazed, including Shang Tsung.

"What kind of attack was that?" Scorpion asked.

"It's the power of yin. Hornbuckle's special power of light. It's only the most power skill of a Shaolin Monk and it can only be used by the Champions of Earthrealm. The Great Kung Lao was the first person to actually use both Yin and Yang, but he was not the one to master it." Knightwolf explained. "This is the result of my training."

"Since when…?" Chan remembers when he was first killed by Tesla; he gained the tattoo of Yang on his right arm. However, after being killed by Knightwolf, he gained the tattoo of Yin on his left arm. She even alluded to it when she patted on Chan's back.

"Now, show him what you got." Knightwolf stated. Chan nodded and turned his attention to Scorpion who was directly in his face. Chan attempted to punch Scorpion, but he was countered. Scorpion used an uppercut to Chan, causing him to rise a few feet in the air. Chan attempts to recover using another Solar Flare, but he proves to be unsuccessful as Scorpion appears above him and slams his fist onto Chan's spine, knocking him to the ground below. Scorpion then proceeds to drop on Chan's spine, causing him great pain.

"Where's your power now, shaolin?" Scorpion mocked. He pulls out his sword and attempts to stab Chan, but he is distracted by a flash of light. Johnny Cage takes a selfie using his digital camera, but he forgot to turn off the flash. Chan uses the opportunity to trip Scorpion using his back and he fires a solar flare to Scorpion's head, setting it ablaze.

"Nice!" Knightwolf yells out. Kitana tosses a fan at Johnny's camera and shatters it. Johnny Cage breaks down in disbelief.

"No! That camera costed me $1500! It's the 8K HD edition!" Johnny Cage whimpered.

"Be glad I missed your head." Kitana commented.

Chan moves away from Scorpion as he knows the battle it not over. Scorpion looks up at Chan. His face mask was gone, as was his skin and meat. Chan got a flashback of Scorpion's battle with Subzero where he was breathing fire onto him. Scorpion attempts to do the same with Chan, but Chan keeps his distance. They play a game of cat and mouse as Chan uses his Solar Flares to keep Scorpion away. One thing that Chan forgets to calculate is the fact that Scorpion can teleport. As Scorpion appears behind Chan, he prepares to breathe fire against Chan. However, he punches Chan instead, causing him to stumble a bit. Scorpion puts his spare skin on his head as he teleports in front of Chan.

"You won't win…Scorpion." Chan stated.

Scorpion creates a portal behind Chan and kicks him through the portal. As Chan falls on his back, he opens his eyes and realizes that he is in the Netherealm. To his left, he spots a headless burnt corpse. It was the corpse of Subzero.

"This place...it's horrible." Chan said to himself. He then began to have mind flashes of his nightmares.

"Take a step in my shoes kid. At least you still have your head." The headless corpse of Bi Han stated. Chan was terrified by what he saw. Suddenly, he sees another hallucination of a dark ninja preparing to slash him dead. He comes to reality and realizes that he is about to be killed by Scorpion.

"This is the end for you, Shaolin!" Scorpion slams his sword into Chans skull, ultimately defeating him. The Match was over.

* * *

**End of Chapter 12?**

Suddenly Chans eyes open up. He sees one of his Friends reaching a helping hand to him. It was Kira. Behind her was Kobra who looked slightly furious.

"It's ok, Chan." Kira says. "It's all over now." Chan looks confused. Kira grabs his arm and pulls him onto his feet violently. "Get a grip and snap out of it you imbecil!" Kira shouted. In reality, it was not Kira yelling at him. Chan was still in the Netherealm. Scorpion was furious as Kitana had interrupted his attack with her bladed fan. She used her free hand to pull Chan to his feet.

"Princess? What are you doing here?" Chan asked.

"Oh me? I'm just trying to enjoy the countless dead bodies and the 200 degree weather. WHY ELSE WOULD I WANT TO BE HERE IDIOT?!" Kitana yelled.

"The match was just about to end! Why would you stop us at the last second?!" Scorpion asked angrily.

"Shang Tsung has announced that the tournament enters a two hour hiatus. You should've killed him earlier if you didn't want this to happen. We have more important business to address right now." Kitana explained.

"What kind of Business?" Chan asked.

"All lot of people who were on this island are missing. We're talking about 65%." Kitana responded.

* * *

**End of Chapter 12**

**Preview of Ch. 13: Take a Step in My Shoes…**

_Hornbuckle begins resting near the entrance of the courtyard as his mind begins racing. He attempts to reflect on everything Kitana discussed with him earlier. He may have finally found his missing friends._

"_Looks like this tournament will be moving on faster than before." Knightwolf stated. She was preparing to walk to the courtyard. Chan forgot that the last four participants left are him, Scorpion, Knightwolf, and Frost._

"_Wait, they're gonna start your match and put mine on hold?" Chan asked._

"_Yes and no." Knightwolf stated. She then turned her attention from Chan and continued towards the arena._

"_What do you mean yes and no?" Chan asked. Knightwolf was out of his sight. He returned his attention to the other side and was surprised by the presence of Frost, who was also heading for the courtyard. She had a furious look on her face. Her pale skin became warmer. The cold frost that kept her hair white and cold began to thaw out. Her hair was becoming brownish._


	13. Take a Step in My Shoes

**Take a Step in My Shoes**

Chan was slightly relieved by Kitana's presence, but he was greatly disturbed by the news she just told him. He thought about whether the disappearances have any relation to his missing friends.

"I will not be forced to wait for him to recover!" Scorpion shouted. He hops over Kitana and appears behind Chan. He raises his blade once more in an attempt to kill him, but Kitana performs a pretty kick to knock Scorpion on his back. Scorpion raises his head, but he suddenly stops as he spots a group of Shadow Priest point their hands towards Scorpion.

"You fool. Did you really believe you could outsmart the Daughter of Shao Kahn? I could have you dead for that." Kitana remarked.

"Why would you protect the Earthrealmer?" Scorpion asked.

"I told you, Shang Tsung has put a hiatus on the tournament. In other words, this match is on hold and if anyone kills Hornbuckle outside of a match without his consent, Outworld will lose by default…permanently." Kitana explained.

"Haven't you been attempting to force his hand?" Scorpion asked.

"Indeed I was. And both times, he almost consented. I refuse to let a dead Earthrealmer take credit for anything that I work hard for." Kitana responded. "Now, begone hell spawn." The Shadow priests perform a spell which teleports Scorpion away from Kitana and Chan. The two of them are teleported to the pit at Shang Tsung's Island.

* * *

"Now that that's out of the way…" Kitana closes her fans and stares at Chan.

"Tell me everything!" Chan blurted out.

"No longer nervous I see. What question shall I answer first?" Kitana asked. Chan wasted no time.

"Why are you following me? Why do you hate me so much? What happen to Edenia when they lost against Outworld? Where is everyone? Where is Raiden? Why did Outworld use a time-altering spell? Do you know the effects of this? What is Anomaly trying to accomplish? How will we avoid Armageddon now that the spell is permanent? What should we do?" Kitana's closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. She opened her fan and covered her face to her nose. Chan understood that he may have asked for too much at once. "Sorry about…"

"I follow you because I'm assigned to as you're the champion of Earthrealm. I don't hate you; you're going to be my brother-in-law one day. When Edenia merged with Outworld, they adjusted to Outworld's ways pretty quickly. I haven't kept tabs on EVERYONE. Raiden is here. We were trying to cheat, of course. I know the effects, but I can't speak for my father. Anomaly wants to save the Realms by starting over. We avoid it by preventing it. For now, we will continue the Tournament." Kitana answered each question quickly and clearly.

"I…that's all?" Chan asked. He was surprised by how quick and thorough Kitana's response was to his questions.

"Is there anything else you wanted to know?" Kitana asked.

"Tell me about The Brotherhood of Shadow. Why are they recruiting living people? Also, are they responsible for these disappearances?" Chan asked. Kitana closed her fan.

"I don't follow Quan Chi around like a lap dog. That's not my job or duty as a princess. The Netherealm has never been of concern to me…except…" Kitana looked to the ground. She seemed frightened.

"Except for what?" Chan asked. Kitana clutched her fan tightly.

"I've been have nightmares ever since the day I came into contact with my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"No one knows that we've been hanging around each other…but yes…sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Are you a parrot, Earthrealmer? Yes, sort of. She is a clone created by Shang Tsung's magic. She has dozens of clones, they're mostly failed experiments. My sister was never supposed to be revealed to me. She was supposed to be my replacement if I failed my father. For some reason, I've had nightmares about my future. Or more like my Alternate future. I was a queen, but I ruled the Netherealm not Outworld." Kitana explained.

"Did you see why?" Chan asked.

"I don't know. I thought you would. You've been have the Nightmares too right? Were you killed by Quan Chi as well?" Kitana asked.

"It was Shinnok, Quan Chi, and Jataaka."

"Shinnok was nowhere to be found in my dream. Neither was Jataaka."

"Was there any signs of some strange?" Chan asked.

"None at all. Quan Chi looked the exact same. The vest, amulet, and all."

"Amulet?" Chan asked. "Quan Chi didn't wear an amulet. Shinnok had it."

"Quan Chi wore it on his waste. He possessed its powers well."

"The Only way he could do that is if Shinnok were alive."

"Maybe Shinnok was awakened at that time. Or maybe my dream occurs in a time period before yours."

"Knightwolf mentioned herself being the only survivor of Armageddon, suggesting that Quan Chi died. So, is it him who summons Anomaly?" Chan asked.

"Shinnok's Amulet is extremely powerful. Who knows what its limits are. All I know is that we will eventually have to deal with him soon." Kitana kisses Chan on the cheek. "Regardless of what the outcome becomes for Earthrealm, just know that we're still friends." Kitana then escapes the area. Chan doesn't even have the chance to tell her anything else.

"She still didn't answer if these are connected to the disappearances." Chan whispered to himself. He folded his arms in disappointment.

* * *

***One Hour Later***

Chan begins resting near the entrance of the courtyard as his mind begins racing. He attempts to reflect on everything Kitana discussed with him earlier. He may have finally found his missing friends.

"Looks like this tournament will be moving on faster than before." Knightwolf stated. She was preparing to walk to the courtyard. Chan forgot that the last four participants left are him, Scorpion, Knightwolf, and Frost.

"Wait, they're gonna start your match and put mine on hold?" Chan asked.

"Yes and no." Knightwolf stated. She then turned her attention from Chan and continued towards the arena.

"What do you mean yes and no?" Chan asked. Knightwolf was out of his sight. He returned his attention to the other side and was surprised by the presence of Frost, who was also heading for the courtyard. She had a furious look on her face. Her pale skin became warmer. The cold frost that kept her hair white and cold began to thaw out. Her hair was becoming brownish.

"What happened to you?" Chan asked. Frost simply glanced in his direction and continued to move forward. "Just gonna keep me in the dark like last time right?" Chan asked. Frost tossed back a small snowball at Chan and faded out of sight. Chan wiped the snow off of his face and looked onto the distance in disappointment.

* * *

***Back at the Courtyard***

Chan performs his tai chi exercises. Scorpion reappears from the ashes. Chan opens his eyes and realizes just how empty the courtyard was. Raskal, Jax, Jade, the Lin Kuei, the Tarkatans, and even the monks are gone. In the area of the courtyard beside Chan and Scorpion were Frost and Knightwolf. Frost continuously tossed her pendent in the air. At the same time, she was staring furiously at Chan. Knightwolf was meditating and glowing. It seemed like she was talking to the spirits.

"Welcome back to the semi-finals. We will be resuming the previous match, but in addition, we will have a second fight between Frost and Knightwolf." Shang Tsung stated. The lack of cheers in the area was a scary thought for Chan.

"Do not lose." Knightwolf stated. Chan stares at her. "If we're going to do like we promised each other, then you have to make sure you don't lose."

"Can I suggest that you do that same?" Chan asks reluctantly. Knightwolf smiles as she pulls out her hunting knife. She playfully tosses the night in the air.

"I believe a Time-Altering Sorceress and a Fallen Elder Lord are on my resume." Knightwolf responded. "I promise that I won't lose." Chan smiles. All of a sudden, he spots Frost dropping the pendent on the ground. She then proceeds to crush the pendent with her foot as she makes a devilish grin towards Chan. He was slightly irritated by her attitude, but he didn't let it get in his way of winning.

"Sudden Death…FIGHT!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 13**

**Preview of Ch. 14: Still Friends…**

"_Solar Flare!" Chan fires a larger, more powerful solar flare at Scorpion. However, he dodges the attack. The projectile proceeds to strike Knightwolf again, whom absorbed the power._

"_I'm enjoying the extra power from your ancestors, but please do me a favor Shaolin." Knightwolf requested._

"_I'm trying." Chan stated as he continuously evaded Scorpion's sword slashes. Meanwhile, Frost slashed away at Knightwolf with her ice dagger. Knightwolf's spirit armor was keeping her from getting harmed by Frosts attacks. Frost then toss an Ice Shuriken which passed Knightwolf's head and goes directly towards Chan. Knightwolf acts quickly and strikes Chan with a Lightning Strike._

"_I can't keep striking you like this, Shaolin. FIGHT OR DIE!" Knightwolf shouted. Chan regained his ability to use fire. He begins to focus his Yang energy in his hands. Scorpion attempts to stop him, but Knightwolf uses one last save by firing a spirit arrow at Frost, whom dodges the attack and it crosses Scorpion's path. Chan completes his focus and prepares to continue his fight with Scorpion._

"_It's time to show what happens when fire meets true darkness, hell spawn." Chan stated. His fist and feet turn dark red. He performs a powerful flying kick towards Scorpion._


	14. Still Friends

**Still Friends**

"Solar Flare!" Chan fires a Solar Flare at Scorpion, which misses and hits Knightwolf. She absorbs the attack and uses it to power her spirit bow.

"Take This!" Knightwolf fires a powerful spirit arrow at Frost, but the attack misses her and nearly strikes Chan. Frost teleports behind Knightwolf and tosses ice shuriken in her direction. Knightwolf narrowly dodges each of the shuriken, but Chan isn't as fortunate as one of the ice shuriken collides with Chan and freezes his right arm.

"I got you now Shaolin!" Scorpion said. Scorpion teleported before Chan. He pulled out his swords and slashed towards Chan. However, Chan dodged him and uses his flare power to melt the ice from his arm.

"Solar Flare!" Chan fires a larger, more powerful solar flare at Scorpion. However, he dodges the attack. The projectile proceeds to strike Knightwolf again, whom absorbed the power.

"I'm enjoying the extra power from your ancestors, but please do me a favor Shaolin." Knightwolf requested.

"I'm trying." Chan stated as he continuously evaded Scorpion's sword slashes. Meanwhile, Frost slashed away at Knightwolf with her ice dagger. Knightwolf's spirit armor was keeping her from getting harmed by Frosts attacks. Frost then toss an Ice Shuriken which passed Knightwolf's head and goes directly towards Chan. Knightwolf acts quickly and strikes Chan with a Lightning Strike.

"I can't keep striking you like this, Shaolin. FIGHT OR DIE!" Knightwolf shouted. Chan regained his ability to use fire. He begins to focus his Yang energy in his hands. Scorpion attempts to stop him, but Knightwolf uses one last save by firing a spirit arrow at Frost, whom dodges the attack and it crosses Scorpion's path. Chan completes his focus and prepares to continue his fight with Scorpion.

"It's time to show what happens when fire meets true darkness, hell spawn." Chan stated. His fist and feet turn dark red. He performs a powerful flying kick towards Scorpion. Scorpion points his sword towards Chan as he comes. Chan proceeds to kick Scorpion in the chest. In return, Chan is stabbed in his abdomen, but he is able to ignore the injury. He pulls the sword from his body, powers it with dark aura, and tosses it at Scorpion.

"That cheap trick?" Scorpion summons a hell demon from the ground. The sword pierces the demon, causing it to disintegrate into ashes. Scorpion then teleports behind Chan, and strikes him. Chan parried Scorpion's attack with a backflip kick combined with a powerful flying kick to Scorpion's chest causing him to get knocked down.

"He's improving." Knightwolf stated.

Frost sneaks up behind Knightwolf and slashes her left rib cage with an ice dagger. Knightwolf holds onto it and begins to heal it. Frost begins to repeatedly stab Knightwolf as she tries to move away. After maintaining some distance, Knightwolf dropped a bear-trap on the ground. She sat in place and used the souls inside of her to increase her power. Frost hops over Knightwolf's bear-trap and comes down onto her. She punches Knightwolf in the jaw, knocking her back a bit. As she lands, she feels a sharp pain in her right ankle.

"Dang it!"

"How did you fall so easily into the trap? You missed it the first time." Knightwolf mocked.

"When did you…?"

"Never. I just didn't move. If I did, you would've landed right where I was." Knightwolf responded. "Now do me a favor and die." Knightwolf stated. She pulled out her spirit axe and raises it in the air.

"Knightwolf, don't!" Knightwolf looked at Chan. She realized that it wasn't his voice. It was Scorpion. "You dare attack your own?" He stated. Knightwolf was slightly confused. Frost slashes Knightwolf's neck with her ice dagger, causing Knightwolf to fall to the ground holding her neck.

"Don't get distracted." Frost stated. Knightwolf began to heal her neck while dodging Frost once again.

"What's…going on?" Scorpion asked.

"Quan Chi's spell must be waring off." Chan responded.

"Quan Chi's…what?"

"No one else has told you, so I'll say it. Quan Chi is the one who killed your family."

"Don't defend the Lin Kuei!"

"I'm not defending the Lin Kuei. We're not friends."

"From what I can tell, you're still friends."

"Open your eyes, hell spawn!" Chan fires a point-blank solar flare in Scorpion's eyes. However, it proves to be non-lethal.

* * *

***Years Ago In Russia ***

"We were sent here by Raiden. We're actually looking for someone named Bo Rai Cho. He's supposed to be training us." Chan stated.

"I'm not familiar with any of these people. I bid you three—no." Scorpion is distracted by the sight of Tasia and Kabal. They were seen having lunch while trying to keep an eye on where Scorpion was. Scorpion had improvised an idea.

"If you three could help me with something, then maybe I can help you search for this…Bo Rai Cho." Scorpion stated.

"Oh no you're not. You're the third person to tell us this. We're not falling for that trick again." Kobra stated. He slightly drew the attention of Kabal. Thankfully, Kabal's eye sight was not as sharp as Tasia's.

"I believe he's telling the truth." Chan stated.

"That's what you said about the last guy." Kira responded. "Look, we respect the fact that you don't have the information, but lying to us will get you nowhere."

"Have you three heard of the Black Dragon Klan, the Shirai Ryu Klan, or even the Brotherhood of Shadows?" Scorpion asked.

"You know about them? I've wanted to join the Black Dragon for years now." Kira exaggerated.

"You're talking about that? Raiden told you already; The Black Dragon Klan is not for you. Just give it up." Kobra said rudely.

"Those two over there are from the Black Dragon Klan." Scorpion directed his eyes towards Kabal and Tasia who were still unaware of his presence. "If you can convince them that they can find me in Outworld, they may recommend you to the leader."

"They might not even be legit." Kobra said.

"You idiot, that's Tasia and Kabal. Of Course they're legit. They also have the Black Dragon logo. You have a deal sir. It's time to present my resume." Kira stated as she dashed off to Kabal and Tasia.

"Why do you need her to lie about you?" Chan asked. Scorpion looked at him and then returned his attention to Kira. "We're here to help. What is it that you've done?"

"My clan is the target for extermination. We were once wiped out by the Brotherhood of Shadows. However, it was due to an inside job by a white robed witch. She was our true leader, but she used us. We have a new leader named Shelia, though I'm the acting leader who represents our clan. She and the other woman are the only ones I trust. Everyone else is expendable."

"And what about my friend?" Chan asked.

"Do you trust her?" Scorpion asked in return.

"I want to."

"You want to?" Kobra asked.

"The three of us haven't been around each other for very long. You and I both know the shady stuff she's done. However, she's not harming us."

"Well I trust her, and you should too." Scorpion responded. Both Kobra and Chan looked at Scorpion. "Never forget the faces of those around you. One day, you'll thank them."

***After the Second Shirai Ryu Attack***

"Is this the result of the attack?" Shinnok asked. Quan Chi stood by the Elder Lord's side along with Tesla, Sainn, Mika, Sora, Sareena, Jataaka, and Kia.

"It seems that they've trained their members well. These seven were the only remaining members from our clan." Quan Chi Responded.

"I still feel the power of Stragglers."

"Scorpion, Shelia, and Knightwolf." Tesla stated.

"We need to find them. If others gain notice of our presence…"

"We have them cornered, lord Shinnok. The three of them will serve us in the Netherealm." Quan Chi responded.

"Scorpion has avoided us for thousands of years. I though you handled him." Shinnok stated.

"It seems he didn't have the drive keep his inner demon."

"That's been taken care of already hasn't it Quan Chi." Tesla asked rhetorically.

"Using the technology of Earthrealm, and my transformation into Bi-Han, I've recorded a video of…"

* * *

***Back in the Present***

"Quan…Chi…" Scorpion transformed back into his human form. He looked to the ground with anger.

"I'm going to be facing them right after this match." Chan stated. Scorpion looked at Knightwolf. He then focused on Frost. The two of them were unaware as they were fighting against each other. He then looked at Chan and nodded.

"Thank you, Shaolin." Scorpion said. Suddenly, Scorpion is struck by multiple ice shuriken which causes Scorpion to freeze. He uses his fire to thaw out the ice, but the ice gives him frostbite and causes him to move slower.

"Hornbuckle, NOW!" Knightwolf shouts. Chan looks towards Scorpion and prepares to use his new technique. It was created by Lui Kang and perfected by Chan.

"Make sure you tell Bi Han that Frost and I said Goodbye." Chan performs a cartwheel which cracks Scorpion's skull. He then performs a powerful uppercut to Scorpion. Unlike with Lui, the impact of Chan's attack sends Scorpion's head into the air killing him. Scorpion's headless body begins to combust in flames, as does his falling head. Everyone was in shock by the outcome of the battle. Even Shang Tsung was lost for words.

"The…the winner is…THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Shang Tsung shouted. "FROST, WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"You made the rules, I just played by them. By the way, our match is over." Frost stated. Her hair began to thaw out. It was soak and wet. She sported light brown hair. She removed her mask and froze her entire body. After a dramatic pause, she shatters the ice and appears in a custom made Shirai Ryu uniform. Everyone was slightly surprised to see her true identity.

"Shelia." Kitana announced dryly.

"You knew?" Shang Tsung asked.

"It's not my job to ensure everyone is who they say they are. It's your fault for allowing Kombats to sign up using their codenames you foolish sorcerer." Kitana retorted. Shang Tsung was angered.

"I was getting tired of that get up." Shelia stated. "Now Sorcerer, you're guaranteed to lose this Tournament. The rules state that if there is a 2-1 ratio between any Realm, the opponent is allowed to have a 2-on-1 battle. You know Reptile won't win against those odds." Shelia stated.

"Wanna bet?" Kitana states as she prepared to summon Reptile forward.

"Or…" Shelia began. Kitana stopped herself.

"Or…?" She responded.

"You can help us rescue or missing friends in Russia." Shelia negotiated.

"Outworld isn't allowed to fight in Earthrealm outside of the tournaments. What are you trying to do?" Kitana asked.

"What does Outworld gain from this?" Shang Tsung asked. Chan decided to step in.

"Earthrealm…will be yours." Chan stated. Shang Tsung was surprised.

"You really think I'm that naive?" He asked.

"You would be if you pass up that offer." Chan stated.

"Hornbuckle has the power to make this decision as the champion of Earthrealm. However, Shao Kahn must be the one to allow this deal to go through." Knightwolf stated.

"And what of Raiden?" Shang Tsung asked.

"He's on his way to becoming an official Grand Elder Lord. Fujin will be taking his place as the protector. He will have nothing to worry about." Chan responded.

"Besides, if we don't work together on this, all of reality would simply be void." Knightwolf stated. Shang Tsung brushed off everything they said, but Kitana grabbed his hand.

"A word if you don't mind." Kitana requested. Both she and Shang Tsung traveled to another area of the island via a portal. After about 30 seconds, they returned to the courtyard. Shang Tsung had devious smile on his face.

"Kitana will be showing you all the way to Outworld. Please, enjoy the atmosphere. You'll be more comfortable once we merge with your Realm." Shang Tsung stated. Kitana teleported to the courtroom floor and opened a portal to Outworld.

"Make it quick." Kitana said. Knightwolf and Shelia wasted no time.

"Stop!" Chan turned around after hearing a voice in the distance. It was Sonya, who returned to the Island alone. Johnny and Chan walked to her.

"I thought you died." Johnny stated as he hugged Sonya. She looked disgusted, but allowed it for this one time.

"Frost…Shelia allowed me to escape. However, while we were boarding the Helicopter, I decided to jump off at the last minute. Shelia gave me a doppelganger charm, which may have disappeared by now. I didn't want to leave you guys behind." Sonya explained.

"Chan's just going to meet this Emperor in Outworld." Johnny stated.

"You're not really going to give him Earthrealm are you?" Sonya asked.

"Of course not, Chan's just saying that so they'll help us." Johnny answered as he laughed. He noticed a serious Chan. "Right?" Chan walked away from the two.

"You're not giving Earthrealm away." Sonya stated. Chan stopped to reminisce on Sonya's words.

"Let's Go, Earthrealm!" Kitana stated with an angry look on her face. Chan nodded and walked through the portal. Sonya was skeptical of his decision.

* * *

***At the Entrance of Shao Kahn's Throne Room***

"He's right through this door. Convince him if you can, but please note that it's hard for him to see reason." Kitana stated. Everyone nodded.

"I'm confident that I'll think of something." Chan stated.

"I'm not. Knightwolf is the one who's going to talk to the Emperor. She's talked to him before and she's the only one out of the three of us who can kill him if need be. The three of us will wait here." Kitana responded.

"Right." Knightwolf commented. She walked through the double doors. Before they completely closed, Chan was able to get a quick glimpse at the emperor, Shao Kahn. He was startled by his presence.

"That's the exact reason I didn't want you going in there." Kitana noted. Chan was able to breathe again. He looked at Shelia who walked silently through the hallways. "Do you trust her?" Kitana asked. She caught him off guard.

"Should I trust her?" Chan asked. "I want to, but I don't know what she's really trying to accomplish." Kitana grabbed Chan's hand and walked towards a nearby painting. She released his hand.

"Have I ever told you about my mother, Queen Sindel?" Kitana asked.

"No. I heard she was a great woman." Chan responded.

"Liar." Kitana responded back. "My mother was just as bad as us. She sold out our realm, our freedom, even my father…" Kitana paused for a minute. "Shao Kahn may not be my real father, but he treated my ten times better than my mother."

"Is that why you conformed to his methods?"

"It surely wasn't mind control. I have to thank Tesla though. If she never used that time-altering spell, life for everyone would be the way it is right now." Kitana stated.

"How do you know that? It could've been much better."

"Would things really be much better if I was controlled by Shao Kahn, if I was killed by my own mother, if I was residing in the Netherealm with Lui Kang?"

"Lui's not dead." Chan responded.

"Right, about that…" Kitana looked to the ground, but they get interrupted by Shelia.

"Princess, you are needed." Shelia stated. Kitana nodded as she walked to the Throne room. Shelia walked to Chan. She had a serious look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth about your name and my visions?" Chan asked.

"Without your "nightmares" we would've never found your friends. I knew that if I told you about the time spell, you'd attempt to end it. In turn, you'd be killing your friends. Also, we need to defeat Quan Chi and steal that amulet."

"What's the purpose of stealing the amulet?"

"To end this spell another way." Shelia stated. "If we steal Quan Chi's amulet, we can reduce the time skips to 15 years. That way, we'd still have more than enough time to find a way to prevent Armageddon." Shelia stated.

"There must be a cost to this." Chan commented. Shelia looked down.

"NO!" Kitana yelled from the throne room. Chan and Shelia rushed to the room and saw…

* * *

**End of Chapter 14**

**Preview of Final Chapter: Void…**

"_This tournament was created for Outworld to take over Earthrealm. We were not planning to destroy your realm, but rather ally with Earthrealm. We're not officially allies yet, but the time to come together starts now." Kitana stated._

"_Where is Hornbuckle?" Sonya asked._

"_Kahn has ended this tournament. He is also on vacation for the time being. He has granted that Shang Tsung and I take over while he is gone."_

"_And our friend Hornbuckle?" Johnny asked._

"_There is a group known as the Brotherhood of Shadow who is being holding our friends hostage in Russia. I request that we all prepare for war in case they decide to invade out Realms."_

"_Where is the Champion of Earthrealm Kitana?" Shang Tsung asked. Kitana gives everyone a cold glare. She proceeds to answer their question._


	15. Void (Part 1)

**Void (Part 1)**

"Ok, help me out here. You and Tanya have the same Father, but different mothers. At the same time, your real Father is Argus, and her father is your Step-Father. Why do you both call each other Brother and Sister?" Johnny Cage asked.

"Half-Brother and Half-Sister!' Rain stated.

"Step-Brother and Step-Sister." Tanya corrected.

"This is completely stupid." Sonya commented. At that moment, Kitana appears from a portal and stands beside Shang Tsung. She looked over the courtyard as all eyes were on her.

"This tournament was created for Outworld to take over Earthrealm. We were not planning to destroy your realm, but rather ally with Earthrealm. We're not officially allies yet, but the time to come together starts now." Kitana stated.

"Where is Hornbuckle?" Sonya asked.

"Kahn has ended this tournament. He is also on vacation for the time being. He has granted that Shang Tsung and I take over while he is gone."

"And our friend Hornbuckle?" Johnny asked.

"There is a group known as the Brotherhood of Shadow who is currently holding our friends hostage in Russia. I request that we all prepare for war in case they decide to invade our Realms."

"Where is the Champion of Earthrealm Kitana?" Shang Tsung asked. Kitana gives everyone a cold glare. She proceeds to answer their question.

"The Champion of Earthrealm is dead." Kitana stated. Everyone was shocked by her words. "However, his brother, the participant known as Hornbuckle, aka Chan, is very much alive and well."

"Wait…Lui Kang is…?" Sonya asked.

"I lost to his brother?" Rain questioned.

"Earthrealm cheated?" Shang Tsung questioned.

"Does any of this matter? We're on the verge of war. We have to head to Russia immediately and rescue our warriors before they become slaves to the Netherealm." Kitana explained.

"NO!" Shang Tsung shouted. Everyone looked at him.

"Are you having a heart attack?" Johnny asked sarcastically.

"No you insolent fool. Do you know what we're really up against? We're pretty much dead already." Shang Tsung said.

"Who are we up against?" Johnny asked.

"The Netherealm Sorcerer Quan Chi and the Former-Elder God Shinnok." Everyone looked back and saw Raiden. He was heavily damaged after attempting to defeat the Brotherhood.

"What happened to you?" Sonya asked.

"Lui Kang, Kung Lao, and Fujin found their hideout in Earthrealm. While Kitana and the others were in Outworld talking with Shao Kahn, I decided to go to their hideout and attempt to save them." Raiden fell to his knees as his powers slowly began to wane.

"Hold on Raiden! You're going to be ok." Johnny said.

"I'm surprised this doesn't shock you cage." Raiden joked. "It looks like I've failed as an Elder Lord. Just like I always do." Raiden said.

"Lord Raiden. You are the protector of Earthrealm and Lord of Thunder. Everything that has happened was destined to happen. You can't be everywhere all the time. The selfish will always blame you for everything. The understanding will encourage you to keep going. Outworld's Elder Lord tried to help everyone and ended up dying. He became an evil Elder Lord and attempted to destroy the realm, but instead he ruled it. His arrogance matched with his ignorance and he lost his throne to Shao Kahn. Remember these words, as soon you will suffer the same fate. What comes after…is up to you." Kitana said. Raiden looked up to her and acknowledged her words. His body disintegrated into nothingness.

"Raiden…" Sonya whispered.

"We have no time for sobbing. Return to your Realms and prepare for an invasion. That includes you, Shang Tsung." Kitana stated.

"We're coming with you." Johnny responded.

"No, you're going with Sonya. More help means more soldiers for the Netherealm. They use dead warriors as a way to build their army. I don't want to be forced to end your lives, not do I want to be forced to fight more people than I have to." Kitana stated.

"So you're going alone?" Tanya asked.

"No. Chan, Knightwolf, and Shelia are already on their way there. Hopefully, Chan's friends will spot him and join our side." Kitana stated.

* * *

***Inside the Russia Coliseum***

"How does it fit?"

"Not to tight, not too revealing, just the way I love it."

"Good. When we make it to Outworld, we'll see how well you fit your name sake. See you in five, Kira."

Jataaka patted Kira on the back and left her room. Kira looked in the mirror as she reflected on her costume. It bared a striking resemblance to her usual fighting costume. She received a knock on her door. The person who entered was none other than her friend Kobra. Both of them were very young, in their late teens to be exact.

"Are you ready to do this?" Kobra asked.

"Fighting against Outworld is what we've been planning to do for centuries. Even at the cost of working alongside of Quan Chi." Kira responded.

"If only Chan could see it that way. He wanted to play by the rules instead. He should've left that up to his brother. We're gonna do things, the best way." Kobra added. They both leave the room and walk down the hallway.

"Do you believe he'll come back?" Kira asked.

"I'm sure he's still in the tournament. And Raiden won't allow him to die." Kobra answered.

"Reptile won't be as easy as the others. And let's not forget about Tesla. Hopefully, she kept her word and didn't kill him." Kira responded.

"She kept it." Kira and Kobra looked back and readied for Kombat as they saw…

"Knightwolf!" Both of them announced. Knightwolf was pointing her bow and arrow towards them both. Neither of them was terrified by her threat.

"You being here must mean the tournament is over." Kobra stated.

"It's over when we take Quan Chi down."

"We can't let you do that. We're about to go to war against Outworld right now. You guys should be joining us." Kira announced.

"Quan Chi plans for all of you to be sacrificed. Death will make you stronger at the cost if your own will. He's also planning to revive Shinnok." Shelia added as she walked from the shadows.

"We won't let that happen." Kira stated.

"No, you won't." Kira and Kobra looked behind the two women and spotted Chan. Kira and Kobra were surprised and excited to see him. Kira ran up and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad to see you're still alive." Kira stated.

"I can say the same for you both. However, our encounter will be short if you allow Quan Chi to summon Shinnok." Chan responded.

"How so?" Kobra asked.

"Once Shinnok is revived, the countdown clock for Armageddon begins." Chan responds. Kira releases Chan and walks back towards Kobra. She whispers in Kobra's ear and looks back at the group. Kobra nods and signals them to follow.

"Chan, if you fall for this…"

"We're not gonna trick him. If you want to face Quan Chi, we're gonna take you to him." Kira stated. Kobra walked down the hall as the others followed behind him. They stopped at a pair of double door.

"This is where we were tasked to meet Quan Chi…and the others." Kobra stated.

"How many others?" Knightwolf asked.

"Who knows…dozens…maybe hundreds?" Kobra responded.

"Definitely few dozen or more; this includes Quan Chi, the Sisterhood's newer trio, and the other recruits." Kira responded.

"Is there anything else you need before we enter?" Kobra stated.

"Advice would help." Chan stated.

"Here's advice…" Kira opens the double doors as a magic circle from the handle begins to activate. Everyone gets transported to the open area of Quan Chi's Coliseum. Knightwolf, Shelia, and Chan look around and find themselves surrounded by the recruits. "…never trust the Brotherhood." Each of the three heroes gets fatally slashed by Kira causing them to fall to the ground in pain.

"What…" Chan looks up at Kobra who has a serious look on his face.

"You knew what you were getting yourself into in the first place. See you in the afterhours." Kobra stated as he put on his hoodie and walked off.

"How fascinating of you, Kira. It seems your name fits you perfectly. Now, let the final ritual begin." Quan Chi announced. Chan Slow rose up from the ground, as did Knightwolf.

"She's not a killer…don't spit on her name." Chan said faintly.

"She's not trying to kill you. She's testing the blood of you three to see which one of your hearts she should eat." Quan Chi said bluntly. Chan was disturbed.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Shelia asked.

"There are only three forms of Immortality: through the blood, through the souls, and through sorcery. Each one has its limits and only provides temporary immortality. However, Tesla created the true form of immortality which combines all three. All it takes is the heart human being eaten alive. I'm the last member who needs to accomplish this task." Kira responded.

"That is not true, I know an Osh-Tek warrior who imposed that same philosophy to humans years ago. He caused their slow and painful deaths. If you really trust Quan Chi…"

"LOOK AT TESLA!" Kira shouted.

"TESLA IS DEAD!" Knightwolf retorted.

"Wha—what?"

"Knightwolf killed Tesla. Even Shang Tsung himself has confirmed this." Shelia added.

"Wouldn't Tesla arrive here? Those who use any form of immortality are doomed to go to the Netherealm for an eternity. I would be the one to know." Quan Chi replied.

"What about Ashrah?" Shelia asked.

"Ashrah was never dead. Nor was she immortal. I haven't seen her since the day she was killed by Skarlet. I wonder…" Quan Chi suddenly gets struck in the shoulder by a sai. A figure begins to appear in front of him with her hand holding the Sai. Standing behind her facing the other way was a woman holding her bladed fan over her face. The final person who was with them was a female Shadow Priest with silver hair whom stood at the entrance. It was Mileena, Kitana, and the Novice Shadow Priest, Eva.

"Hello there, rival of Shang Tsung." Mileena said as she pulled her Sai from Quan Chi's shoulder.

"Surprising to see that the Champion of Earthrealm can be so foolish when it comes to his friends." Kitana stated.

"How did you…" Quan Chi quickly focused his attention to Eva. He was shocked to see her.

"So you still remember me. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to get in if you didn't." Eva explained.

***Thousands of Years ago***

"Before I leave, I'd like to thank you for retrieving Shinnok's replicated amulet. Your powers of illusion are far greater than even Onaga." Quan Chi praised. Eva smiled devilishly.

"Trust me Quan Chi, you've seen nothing yet." She boasted.

***Present***

"We had a deal." Quan Chi stated.

"That deal only applied to the fall of Edenia, which has been accomplished." Eva stated.

"And Kitana, why would you join forces with the woman who attacked your own Realm." Quan Chi asked. However, he gets stabbed by Mileena again.

"Stop ignoring me you fool! Do you want to die now?!" Mileena shouted. Suddenly, she gets attacked by a member of the brotherhood, knocking her onto Chan. However, he forgot about Kitana whom was behind her as she dodged the attack and sliced the member's head off.

"If death is what they seek, let's give it to them." Kitana stated as she wiped the blood off of her bladed fan.

* * *

**End of Finale Part One**

**Preview of Part 2**

"_Right before the fall of the sun." Kia places a minor cut to Chan right shoulder._

"_Let the three of our visions be one." Jataaka makes a minor cut onto Chan's chest._

"_With all weapons trained and no place to run." Sareena places a minor cut across Chan's back. The three assassins teleport right above Chan. They prepare to slam their weapons onto him._

"_We make the Death Requiem!"_


	16. Void (Part 2)

**Void (Part 2)**

Quan Chi laughs hysterically as the dead minion revives himself from Kitana's attack. She begins to slaughter the multiple members of the brotherhood who attack her, but they keep reviving after each kill. Mileena continues to watch as she sits on Chan's back.

"Shouldn't you…be helping her?" Chan asked.

"We can't kill them; not permanently. However, if we can keep them dead long enough for Kitana to kill Quan Chi…"

"…we can win this fight." Kobra finished.

"We?" Quan Chi asked.

"You don't really believe we'd kill our comrade do you?" Kobra asked. Kira looked at him with a serious expression. "Right Kira?" She continued to look at him seriously. One of Quan Chi's henchmen appeared behind him and attempted to slay him. However, Kobra counters the assassin with a flip kick, crushing their skull.

"I didn't join the Brotherhood for nothing, Kobra. We need to see this all the way through." Kira responded. She proceeded to walk towards him. However, she gets struck by Mileena's teleport kick.

"I'll make this quick." Mileena pulls out her Sais and prepares to pierce Kira on both sides of her head. Kira quickly dodges Mileena's attack.

"I'm not an amateur, Outworlder." Kira responded. She fires a purple energy blast at Mileena, but the blast gets swallowed into a portal and redirects itself towards Kira, knocking her back. She looks over and spots Chan reaching his hand towards Mileena. She knew exactly what happen.

"So, you're finally able to use your real powers now that the Tournament is over." Kira stated.

"I've been using my powers before this. A few forest fires never hurt. Plus, I gain a new power during the tournament."

Chan stated as he prepped a solar flare. However, his hand gets severed by an assassin. Chan yells in pain as he spots the infamous Sisterhood of Shadow: Sareena, Jataaka, and Kia. Jataaka licks Chan's blood from the sword and directs it towards him. Sareena held her long scythe and readied it behind her back. Kia held her deadly boomerangs in both of her hands. The trained their eyes on Chan and his company, prepared to finish them. Mileena is interested in their appearance.

"Three little girls have come out to play?" Mileena rhetorically asked.

"Mileena! You've wasted enough time. Face the other assassin's that are keeping Kitana from Quan Chi. Those three can handle this fight." Eva stated. "Don't forget, I require the blood of EVERY immortal here." Mileena looked at Eva, then the rookie assassins, then the Sisterhood.

"Fine. More for me." Mileena turns her attention to her sister who continues to use Sindel's power to enhance strength and size of her fan's wind. She readies her Sais as she focuses on the positions of all the enemies.

"Don't forget; as long as you're in the attacking positions where you have different options of which to kill, I can do the rest of the work." Eva clarified. Mileena used her teleport kick to begin her attack. In turn, her attack harms multiple assassins. She then pierces one assassin and, in turn, the other surround assassins receive deadly wounds out of nowhere.

"Thanks for the help, Sister. Make sure you keep our pets at bay." Kitana requested.

"I've been known to tame wild animals." Mileena responded in a provocative manner (though not meaning to be provocative).

"The Step-Daughter of Shao Kahn. This should be fun." Quan Chi stated as he stood from his throne. He summons a skull and fires it at Kitana, whom grabs the skull and crushes it. Quan Chi is slightly amused.

"You killed my Father…step-father, you fool—something I was already planning to do. Too bad for you, Eva placed a spell on his soul, preventing you from taking it. Instead, I have it. Combined with my Mother's power, you're pretty much already dead." Kitana stated.

"Once Shinnok returns…"

"Who cares about Shinnok?" Kitana interrupted. Quan Chi simply looked at her.

"Eva already told me about the duplicate; the Amulet which has the power to imitate Shinnok's natural amulet. The difference is that it's much weaker than it perceives to be. You don't really need Shinnok, you only desire his power." Kitana responded. Quan Chi laughed.

"It seems my secret isn't so secret. It matters not as Shinnok is an Elder Lord. This spell of yours won't work on him. And you can't defeat his power let alone defeat me while I have his Amulet." Quan Chi bragged as he pointed to the Amulet on his belt. Kitana smirked and pulled out the poison vile of Queen Sindel. She drunk all of it and began to cough violently.

"It seems like we're taking on the same qualities, Mother." Kitana said to herself. Her power increased rapidly, causing fear to Quan Chi himself. He grew angry and decided to engage in hand-to-hand combat with Kitana.

* * *

Meanwhile, Knightwolf continues to slowly heal Shelia while also killing multiple assassins using her spirit arrows. Chan and Kobra go on the defensive as they prepare to face Sareena, Jataaka, and Kia.

"I can't recover my hand." Chan stated silently.

"You could always steal a soul." Kobra stated.

"Who's? Kira?" Chan asked. Kobra looked at the ground.

"I know she's our friend. However, she made her choice." Kobra responded.

"She's nothing like her name. We've worked to keep that from happening remember? That's the reason Raiden allowed me to bring the two of you to the Shaolin temple." Chan looked at Kira. "Haven't you learned anything from Master Bo Rai Cho?" Chan asked. Kobra pulls him to the ground as Kia's boomerang narrowly collides with Chan's neck.

"Pay attention man! This is the Sisterhood. They were trained by Tesla's sister." Kobra stated. Chan was still slightly shocked, but he nodded.

"Fine, let's go!" Chan stated in excitement. He arose from the Ground activated his Yang Power. Kobra called upon the power of Yang as well.

"Just like we learned from back in Outworld. You do remember the move we used against Li Mei, right?" Kobra asked.

"Of course I do." Chan responded.

He runs directly towards the Assassins and prepares to use a flying kick. Sareena prepares to slash him with her scythe. As soon as she swung her scythe, Chan goes through a portal and appears behind them. He then assaults all three of the assassins using a combination of one handed punches and kick, allowing him to keep up with them. He then created a dark sphere between them and escaped behind Kira through a portal. Kobra then fires a dark energy blast into the Dark Sphere causing it to make a huge explosion. The assassins narrowly dodged explosion by jumping in the air. Chan Charges up a powerful solar flare with his index and middle finger while going into his Yin mode.

"Crescent Flare!" Chan forces his index fingers towards the Assassins, firing the compact, yet powerful, flare at them. It curved just like a real flare and exploded into multiple smaller flares piercing the three assassins as well as some of the other Brotherhood assassins.

"Alright Chan—" Kobra gets blasted by a magic energy ball which knocks him back. It came from Kira, who also pinned Chan to the wall with her Butterfly knives wrapped around his neck.

"Don't make me kill you, Kira." Chan pleaded.

"You're not in that position to decide." She responded. "I wanna know. Please answer honestly. Is the tournament really over?" Chan looked at her in confusion. He started to remember everything that occurred throughout the tournament.

His friends Johnny and Sonya winning, and losing, their matches. His battle with Rain. His dinner with Kitana and Shang Tsung. The death of Bi Han at the hands of Scorpion. The death of Tesla at the hands of Knightwolf. His death and revival at the hands of Knightwolf. The awakening of his Yin powers. His victory against Scorpion. And more importantly, his moments with Shelia. However, he goes back to remember one important thing. His death and revival at the hands of Knightwolf.

"No. It's only postponed until this is over." Chan responded.

"Good." Kira releases Chan from her grip as she looked towards the three assassins.

"There's no way to kill them, but I think I have a trick up my sleeve." Kira then looks towards Chan. "And you're the ace." Kobra punched Kira in the jaw, knocking her to the ground.

"You idiot! If you were gonna join our side, why did you have to blast me?" Kobra shouted. Kira arose from the ground quickly and punched Kobra back.

"You were the one who suggested he steal my soul idiot! You deserved it!" Kira shouted back.

"We don't have time for this now!" Chan shouted. He then looked up and saw Jataaka's blade headed straight for Kira's neck. He began to re-receive the vision he had of her death back on the boat. However, Kobra quickly grabbed Jataaka's blade with his bare hand. Jataaka was surprised.

"Padded gloves bound by Tesla's magic. It seems we know who her favorites were." Kobra stated. Chan then looked behind and say Sareena's scythe coming straight for their waist. However, Kira was able to guard against it using her foot on non-bladed part to keep it away.

"I was looking directly at you, Sareena." Kira stated. Kia's boomerang came directly towards Kira's forehead. Chan decided to quickly fire a flare in Sareena's face while Kira quickly moved her head causing Kia's boomerang to strike Jataaka's head, knocking her back. The three Earthrealmers then hid somewhere away from the assassins.

"We didn't even have this much trouble with his Lui Kang and Kung Lao." Kia stated.

"They seem to have a closer bond than those two. Kung Lao didn't get along very well with Lui Kang. His arrogance cost them both their lives. However, it seems this Chan character was able to take away the arrogance of Kobra and Kira in minutes. I'm actually impressed." Jataaka stated.

"There's only one way we can win this one." Sareena stated.

"YES! I've been waiting to use this for a long time. It's been thousands of years. Finally they'll get to witness…" The three Assassins put their blades together as be prepared to chant.

"DEATH REQUIEM!" Chan, Kira, and Kobra kept hiding as they heard the chant of the three assassins.

"It seems we've stirred them up to their boiling point. Any ideas on how we'll get out of this alive?" Kobra asked.

"Chan, you already know your job. Kobra, you follow-up when I give the signal. Not before! You have to trust me." Kira stated.

"Do I have a choice?" Kobra asked.

"Technically, you do." Chan responded.

"We just have to wait for them to use their Death Requiem technique on Chan. Then, we'll use our own Death Symphony to take them down." Kira initiated. Both Chan and Kobra nodded in agreement.

Chan comes out of hiding and rushes direct towards Jataaka. She and the other Assassin's take notice. Systematically, each of them attempt to strike Chan with their weapons. He counters each attack by using his portal based skills to cause the Assassin's to nearly attack each other. The three assassins finally enter their setup for the Death Requiem.

"Right before the fall of the sun." Kia places a minor cut to Chan right shoulder.

"Let the three of our visions be one." Jataaka makes a minor cut onto Chan's chest.

"With all weapons trained and no place to run." Sareena places a minor cut across Chan's back. The three assassins teleport right above Chan. They prepare to slam their weapons onto him.

"We make the Death Requiem!" The three assassins slammed their weapons onto Chan. Sareena stabs Chan in her shoulders with a pair of smaller scythes, Jataaka stabs Chan in his back with a katana, and Kia ruptures Chan's liver with her boomerang. Blood runs out of his mouth as he begins to bleeds out.

"Foolish child. You've become the third person to fall to our Death Requiem." Jataaka stated.

"The first was our lovely teacher, Ashrah!" Kia stated.

"The second was the Lin Kuei Snow Queen, Frost!" Sareena stated. Shelia looked onto the 3 angrily.

"So, it was you three." Shelia stated after being fully revived. Suddenly, the three Assassins were struck by a power golden lightning bolt, causing them to be thrown away from Chan and become stunned. Shelia is surprised by the power of the Elder Lords as Chan's injuries begin to fully heal, including his missing hand. Shelia wastes no time as she activates her final charm, causing the final effects of Eva's reverse immortality spell. The Assassins and everyone else in the room were no longer immortal.

"Finish Them!" Shelia shouted. Kira and Kobra came out of hiding as they prepared to kill the three assassins. Chan directed his attention to Jataaka, Kira's to Sareena, and Kobra's to Kia.

"How come you didn't die? The Tournament is over!" Jataaka stated.

"Why am I being targeted? I'm only doing what I'm force to do. I never wanted to serve Quan Chi, but I didn't want to die." Sareena pleaded.

"We weren't born the way we are. We came up the same way you three were gonna come up." Kia stated. The Earthrealm warriors weren't moved by their words.

"Everyone is given a choice. Regardless, the Tournament doesn't end until this mission does." Chan stated. He and his friends began their finishing moves. Chan summons a portal below Jataaka causing her to fall through quickly. However, he grabs her wrist with only her waist and below being beyond the portal. "Locse!" Chan then closes the portal, causing her body to be split in half.

"Hiya!" Kira spins and double slashes Sareena's throat and waist causing her to choke on her own blood. "Ya!" Kira then kicks Sareena in the chest causing her body to separate from her head and waist.

"YOU THREE CAN'T KILL—!" Kobra sticks his hand in Kia's mouth and rips her bottom jaw off. "You talk too much." He this pierces his fist through the opening of her mouth and exiting the back of her skull. All three of the assassins were officially dead.

* * *

"Rai!" Kitana swings both of her fans across each other. A powerful damaging whirlwind strikes Quan Chi. All of his Brotherhood Trainees were dead, just like his assassins.

"I just have to hold off a few more seconds." Quan Chi whispered. He continued to use her spell bursts against Kitana who guarded his attacks.

"All of your warriors are dead, Quan Chi. We've turned the tide of this battle. Once you died, Armageddon will be over." Kitana stated.

"Armageddon will disappear once Lord Shinnok arrives. I need his power to execute the plans we have for both Earthrealm and Outworld. Our solution will be beneficial for all of reality, for Shinnok, and, most importantly, for me!" Suddenly, Quan Chi grabs a hold to Shinnok's amulet and began to emit a powerful Aura from it. Eva grinned at the sight of the Amulet's power. Knightwolf was unfazed. Chan and gang were a bit fearful, but prepared for the worst. Mileena covered her face with her arm.

"This isn't good." Kitana stated. However, nothing happened. The spell ended. Even Quan Chi was confused.

"Where…where's Shinnok?" Quan Chi questioned himself.

"Do you remember how Shelia survived Shinnok's Amulet Blast years ago?" Knightwolf asked. Quan Chi's eyes widen as he reflected on the Amulet.

"How? I've had the real amulet since that day." Quan Chi stated. He heard the sound of Shelia clearing her throat. He looked at his throne and noticed her sitting in it will stroking Shinnok's Real Amulet.

"I'm in possession of Shinnok's sacred amulet. Years ago, I delivered to you an exact duplicate of the duplicate while I retained the Original. I was even able to fool Raiden." Shelia stated. She then replayed her words in her head as she believed she heard similar words from someone else before.

"Use it if you want. Even Eva can't harness its power without feeling the Dire Consequences." Quan Chi stated.

"You're right. Only an Elder Lord and withstand its power." Shelia stated. She then tossed the Amulet to Kitana, who directed it towards Quan Chi.

"It seems like bad luck that Sindel's Soul is bound to me. Once I use her power activate this Amulet, you'll be finished and Armageddon will cease." Kitana responded.

"You could kill me, but you can't stop Shinnok from escaping the Netherealm. There are more ways for him to return. I see this as a glorious death." Quan Chi stated as he grinned.

"Oh, I didn't say I was gonna use the amulet to kill you." Kitana stated. "You're not even worthy. However…" Kitana slices both of Quan Chi's hands with her fans. He screamed in agony as he looked at his stubs. Kitana hops onto Quan Chi, causing him to fall to the ground. She raises her fans while sitting on top of him. "You can think about what you did to my Father!" Kitana stabs her fans into Quan Chi's Skull, instantly killing him.

"Lovely." Mileena commented.

"Yes! With him gone and Shang Tsung Elderly, I am now, without a doubt, the greatest Sorcerer in the world!" Eva began to laugh hysterically as she points towards Quan Chi's body.

* * *

"I hope your revenge was sweet enough, because we have a ritual to end." Chan stated. Kitana rose up from the ground and cleaned the blood from her fans.

"Of course." Kitana used her mother's power to use Shinnok's amulet. She attempts to use the spell reversal, but she proves to unable to withstand the power as it starts to damage her arm.

"How? My mother was an Elder Lord. Even her powers aren't saving me." Kitana stated.

"Perhaps I can supply you with the souls you need to keep you live." Knightwolf suggested as she help Kitana's arm. She began to send souls into Kitana's body in an attempt to keep her alive as Kitana uses the spell once again. Knightwolf begins to easily get weakened by the Amulet's power as well. Eva places her hand bound with the glove of blessings to help unleash its power. However, the spell does nothing. Everyone in the room gets a flash-forward of their own deaths.

"No…it can't be." Kira stated as she stared at the ground in horror.

"So…there's no stopping Armageddon then." Chan looked down sadly. Everyone around was also devastated. Shelia looked saddened by everything that was going on. Kira was crying in Kobra's arms. Knightwolf felt pity for them all. Kitana felt saddened that she couldn't give Mileena the life she desired. Mileena patiently waited for it all to be over. Eva attempted to come up with every alternative possibility to prevent Armageddon. Shelia couldn't take it anymore as she walked up to Eva.

"I can stop it." Shelia stated.

"What?" Chan asked unconsciously.

"This needs to happen. We can't allow something as dangerous as this to occur. Yes, you all can't sacrifice yourselves to prevent Armageddon, but I can." She responded.

"How? Kitana, Eva, and Knightwolf couldn't even do it with their combined power." Chan stated.

"Kitana's very strength from her mother has caused her to gain immense power that reaches the Level of an Elder Lord. Same with Eva, same with Knightwolf. I'm not immortal, but…" Shelia took the Amulet from Eva and placed it on top of a magic circle on the ground below them.

"What are you doing?!" Eva asked.

"This place is known as the Thought Realm. This is the place between space, time, and reality. Quan Chi wasn't just bringing Shinnok back; he was moving him forward from another time." Shelia explained.

"What are you talking about? You mean they did what Raiden did?" Chan asked.

"Not quite. Instead of moving back in time, they moved forward, something that we should be doing ourselves." Shelia stated.

"That's not guaranteed to work." Knigthwolf stated.

"Quan Chi was already moving time forward. We came to stop him from doing so." Kitana stated.

"It wasn't Quan Chi and the Brotherhood who were bound to cause Armageddon. Can't you see? It was us who were causing Armageddon." Shelia confirmed. "Chan's mastery of Yin and Yang, Sindel's soul inside of Kitana, Eva's ability to fabricate truth, Knightwolf's many souls, and my power to turn anything into a weapon of magic."

"There are people in this universe who are more powerful than us." Kira stated.

"Many of them died recently." Kobra added.

"Of course they did. Raiden, Shao Kahn, Fujin, Kung Lao, and Lui Kang. These deaths were Quan Chi's way of delaying Armageddon, as even he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop the time spell. The Death of the Brotherhood means nothing as long as we still exist in this timespan."

"If we jump forward, what will happen to Earth and Outworld? How far will we jump forward?" Chan asked.

"That…is for the spell to decide. However, time will continue on as if we never existed during these years."

"Fine, we have no time to waste." Kira stated.

"Only the few required will be going. The rest of you must stay here." Shelia stated.

"Why can't we? You really expect us to wait for who knows how long just to see Chan again?" Kira asked.

"This isn't a game. I can't guarantee that the rest of you will make it out alive. These four and I can't die yet." Shelia stated. Kitana wasted no time hugging her sister Mileena.

"Make sure you look after Outworld while I'm gone. And remember, no matter what goes on in Outworld…" Kitana becomes silent and she releases her grip from Mileena and stands on the circle.

"I can see why Chan befriended the two of you." Knightwolf stated as she grabbed onto Shelia's arm.

"Make sure you two continue to protect Earthrealm. They need you two." Chan stated as he began to stand on the circle as well.

"You can't be leaving us! You can't do this to us again!" Kira shouted. She ran to Chan and grabbed his arm. Kobra looked disappointed. Chan reflected on what could happen while he's away.

"Kira." Chan stated. He smiled as Kira returned one. "You...do not belong here." He told her. Kira was heartbroken by Chan's response and looks at him angrily as Eva forces her into a portal Outside of the Thought room along with Mileena and Kobra. Chan was saddened by what his final words to Kira were, but he knows this was something he needed to do. The five of them begin to use their power to activate Shinnok's amulet. One by one, they all begin to get sucked inside of the amulet. The Though Room begins to cave in upon itself as the process continues. Shelia and Chan end up be the last two left.

"Shelia…" Chan began. She looked at him and smiled as she began to fade away.

"You're welcome." She responded as they both vanished.

* * *

***Sometime in the Future***

"Major; we have the target in sight." A female blonde soldier began looking through her binoculars spotting a group of Red Dragon Members. Behind her were an African American woman and a Caucasian Shirai Ryu member.

"We should be going after them." The SR warrior stated.

"Takeda! Keep yourself together. This is only for practice." Sonya stated over the radio.

"I know. My pops said we'd go after them after my training is complete. It's just…my mother…" Suddenly, a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, momma Jacqui's right behind you." The woman joked.

"Alright, now all you three need to do is report back to the previous checkpoint and wait for my next command." Sonya stated. "And Cassie…good stay safe."

"I will Mom…er…Major." Cassie responded. She and the other two began to head back, but they are interrupted by a mysterious portal that appears in front of them. An exhausted Chan falls to the ground on his back.

"Isn't that…?" Takeda began.

"If it is, we're in trouble." Cassie stated as she pointed her gun at Chan. He looked at Cassie in shock.

"Sonya? You look…younger than before." He said. Cassie was slightly confused.

"Lui Kang, don't…move." Cassie commanded. Jacqui and Takeda got closer and inspected the Shaolin.

"You're not Sonya are you?" Chan stated rhetorically. "She knows I'm not Lui Kang."

"Then who are you?" Jacqui asked.

"My name is Chan. I use to fight with your mother in the 10th Tournament along with Johnny? I traveled to the future." Chan stated. "I thought Earthrealm was merged with Outworld due to an agreement?"

"The Reiko Accords?"

"The…what? Where's Kitana? She was just with me. So was Frost. Mileena. Eva. Knightwolf." Chan stated.

"Are you…are you sure you traveled in time?" Cassie asked.

"He's delusional and dangerous. We can't be here with him." Takeda stated.

"How long has it been since that tournament?" Chan asked. Cassie, Jacqui, and Takeda looked at each other and returned their attention to Chan.

"Well…" Cassie Began.

* * *

**End of Mortal Kombat Mythologies Season 2**


	17. (Bonus) Behind the Kombat: Redemption

**Behind the Kombat: Redemption**

**Minor Inconsistency.** Notice some timeline inconsistencies in between Redemption, Compromise, and Rise of the Shirai Ryu? Originally Compromise and RotSR were one story. The three acts were Rise 1-5, Compromise 1-2 &amp; 5, and Rise Chapter 6 plus Kitana elements of the Missing Kitana arc respectively.

* * *

**The Reason for the Above. **Another Note is that Alternate Universes were gonna be introduced in Compromise and expanded upon in Redemption. Signs of this can be seen in Chan's Nightmares as well as the ending of Redemption. However, this was scrapped to prevent confusion, though you still have Mortal Kombat In the Dark.

* * *

**The Protagonist. **There were originally two other choices for the main protagonist: _Lui Kang &amp; Kloud_. Lui Kang was scrapped because his character wouldn't fit in with characters like Knightwolf, Shelia, and the Ruthless Kitana. Kloud was suppose to be the result of Raiden, Fujin, and Shinnok's battle at the end of Rise of the Shirai Ryu. They'd use their most powerful attack and the collision from the attacks would create Kloud and cause their powers to be reduced to 10%. This is why Raiden, Fujin, and Shinnok barely have a role in Redemption.

* * *

**Darker Johnny. **Johnny Cage was originally suppose to be evil, however this was scrapped when Chan became the main protagonist. The Story of Evil Johnny still lingers in the story, but the truth of the story is resolved in the chapter 10.

* * *

**Who tf is she? **Tesla was a last minute edition for this story. For those who don't know Tesla, I'd suggest you read Compromise Chapter 5 and Mythologies Chapter 5. She wasn't suppose to appear as a fighter until Reklaim (which was originally planned to be a retelling of MK2).

* * *

**Good Decision/Bad Decision, you decide.** The Story was suppose to last up to 24 Chapters. Yes the Netherealm Story existed, however the arc was suppose to end just like the nightmare in ch. 5 in which Shelia would be killed by Chan in order to save Kira from her fate. Also, Shao Kahn survived beyond chapter 14. The Story Arcs were as followed: _Eva's Training (15-16), Netherealm Arc (18-19), Chan vs Reptile (20-22), Chan vs Shang Tsung (23), and chapter 24 was the threat of Armageddon ending with Chan &amp; Anomaly getting transferred __to an Alternate Universe._

* * *

**Kitana's Active Role. **Kitana Gained a major role on the fly. She only had two appearances at first: Ch. 7 &amp; Ch. 9. Outside of Chapters 10, 13, and the Netherealm Arc (which were for Shang Tsung) all of her other appearances were meant for Frost aka Shelia.

* * *

**Nicknames as Rules. **The nickname aspect for the tournament came as an insider joke on the fact that most Mortal Kombat Characters are called by their codenames/nicknames, not their real names.

* * *

**Origins of the Second Match. **The Match between Johnny Cage and Tesla mimics the original idea I had for Tesla's Match against Rain in Outworld's Pre-Tournament in Mortal Kombat Compromise. More info on the pre-tournament will be available when a Behind the Kombat is made for Compromise.

* * *

**Character Stats for the Story:**

The Strongest Character in the tournament is **Tesla**. She has control over the time spell. She has control over the tournament's grounds. She has control of both light and dark magic. She's the oldest character in the tournament. She's the most powerful Sorcerer in the world, with only Eva being stronger. Had she not been distracted by her own ego in chapter 10, she would've defeated Knightwolf.

The weakest Character in the Tournament is **Chan**. He isn't really much of a fighter at all. He only has two years of fighting experience and can barely control his powers, even though he was holding back throughout the entire tournament. There isn't one fight he won in the entire story without the help of someone else. Shelia's Charm helped him beat Rain. Shelia's Ice Powers as well as the distraction of Knightwolf attempting to kill Shelia helped him beat Scorpion. Kitana saved him from losing to Scorpion. He was almost killed by Kira. He only survived the Death Requiem due to the rules of the Tournament that still applied at the time. He only beat the assassin's with the help of Kira and Kobra.

The named character with the least amount of dialogue is **Tasia** with only one line: "Great job, Kabal."

The named Character with the most amount of dialogue is **Chan** (of course).


End file.
